


Golden Eyes

by ShadowApus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (but to me more like a girl), Bad Puns, Bad Spelling & Grammar, BeautyTale AU, Death, I Don't Even Know, I'll try to fix it, Literally Pun trash, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Reader Is Frisk, Skeleton Puns, Violence, you are gonna cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowApus/pseuds/ShadowApus
Summary: Long ago all humans ruled over earth in peaceOne day war broke out between the humans, and then they picked sidesAfter a long battle the one side was victorious while the other suffered the consequences of losingThey were put under a curse.Their once beautiful human features were turned into grotesque. They were turned into monstersThe humans couldn't stand the monsters’ horrible appearance so they sealed them underground with a magic spell, never to be seen.Many years later....Mt. Ebott. 201XLegends say that those who climb the mountain never return.





	1. Determination

You were falling. The darkness consuming you. But you couldn’t help but smile. You were falling to your death and you knew it, but you were relieved. You were happy. You were saved from those cruel hands. They hurt you only because you were beautiful. But who could tell what is truly beautiful ? Were you beautiful? What is beauty ? Was I, this smiling kid above you beautiful?

....

 

Your head ached from the fall. Fortunately you had fallen in a golden bed of flowers. You tried to open your eyes. It was difficult, but you finally achieved to lift your eyelids. You stared at the hole which you fell from while running for your life.

«So I survived», you murmured while gently rubbing your head.

You tried to see anything in that cave you had fallen into.You didn’t notice anything special, only a small path and…. were these blood stains on the flowers ? You searched for injuries. You didn’t find any cuts, only some minor bruises. Hmm your wish didn't come true after all.Then you remembered this smiling kid. Maybe they had some answers for you.You searched for a while, but you quickly gave up. It was just an illusion, you thought. You laid down for a while, before you decided to go down the path. You passed through a gate and then you went inside another cave. A golden flower was in the middle of it. Was it smiling to you ?

«Howdy. I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower», it said with a gleeful voice.

Yep. It was a smiling talking flower. Just like every other normal flower. Except it was a smiling and talking flower. Was that even possible ? But then you remembered. The story you were told. About the humans who lost the war. The cursed humans sealed underneath the mountain... the monsters ….and the humans that never leave once they fall there. Was it a monster ?

«You are new to the underground, aren’ tcha ?»

Did it just say that this place was called underground? Oh Frisk... where have you gotten yourself into? The flower continued talking while you were flooded by your thoughts and your questions. How could this be ? Maybe you were indeed dead and this was heaven. Or hell.

«Hey pal. Pay little attention to what I am saying. But of course why a would charming human like you ever bother with such lowly creatures like us monsters? So I'll let you off. The monsters will have fun with you. I want to see how you are going to survive without my instructions.»

Was it really letting you go ? You didn’t think it twice and started running away from it. But while you were reaching the exit, a small circle of small white bullets surrounded you.

«But now that I think of it…… why don't I have some fun too ? » Flowey said with a mischievous smile printed on its face.

You felt something pulled out from your chest. A heart appeared in front of you and then a hologram of yourself surrounded this red glowing heart. It was your heart. You knew it. You could feel it beating. And these bullets were closing in. You were gonna be killed.

«What nice toy for me to play. Thank you for letting me play with your soul. The very culmination of your being»

«Please….Don’t hurt me» you cried out and the hologram did the same.

«Oh don’t be afraid. This is what love is here. You want some love., don’t you? Some friendliness pellets will help you.»

These …. how this flower called them? Friendliness pellets, were about to hit your hologram and thus shattering your soul. But a moment before they hit you, Flowey's small body burst into flames. You turned around to see a hooded figure standing above you.

«What terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth….»

«Who are you ?» you asked, worried that they were going to attack you too.

The odd-looking figure turned around to avoid being seen by your eyes. It felt like it was embarassed of itself.

«You are a human right?....Please forgive me for my attitude, but I haven’t seen a human child for such a long time. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Humans sometimes fall down here. I pass through everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. Don’t be afraid, I will take good care of you.»

It felt like you could trust her, but how could you be sure? There was something about her aura that made you feel calmed, loved.

«Where am I ?» your voice still shaken by the shock of the attack

«You have fallen to the underground.The home of us….monsters.»

So it was true or you had a pretty bad concussion. The vile creature that just tried to kill you was a monster. Was this figure also a monster? Your soul slowly returned inside of your body and the hologram faded.

«Sorry if I scare you but… it would better if you follow me my child. This place…. the ruins….it is dangerous for such a fragile human like you.»

A white paw appeared from the cloak of the monster. It seemed like she wanted to take you by….the paw but you were still too reluctant of whether you should trust her or not.

«I understand my child. I will wait till you are ready, but until then just….follow me. For your own good, young one»

You thought about it but you eventually nodded in agreement. She seemed friendly and harmless. For the time being at least. You would be careful around her, of course, but she did save you.

«Then let us head home. I will help you with the puzzles of the ruins.»

It sure was an experience. You were following this lady. Her soft voice was reassuring, yet you didn't know if she would burn you like she did with that flower so you kept your distance. She guided you to what seemed like an entrance. Under the stairs of the entrance a bright yellow star was shining. It seemed so warm, so nice. You couldn’t resist and hugged it tightly. A red light surrounded you. It was like hugging a bonfire but without the three degree burning. While you were under this red light, a voice started echoing through your head like being a tunnel. You are filled with determination, it said. Determination was repeated over your head until every thought, every fiber of your body was determined. But determined for what ? You had fallen down here because you gave up fighting for your life.The light started to fade and its warmth was becoming less and less, making you tired.

The thoughts though, did not leave you. But why should you care who wants to kill you or how ? The reason you fell down this rabbit hole was to end your life. To end the suffering by killing yourself. But you were alive following this ….. cloaked figure who saved you. By any means, you owed your life to her. Even if you didn't want your life

«What is the matter young one ? Is something wrong ?»

You raised your eyes and stared at the inside of the cloak trying to see something but you just saw two velvet eyes looking down at you with you with affection. What a nice lady.

«No. I am fine just a bit tired….» and like the fragile creature that you are, you fainted.

....

 

You were lying in a comfy bed. How long have you been out ? You sat up and tried find out where you were exactly. It was a room made for a child.Toys filled the room and a drawing was decorating the wall behind you. It depicted a golden flower, like the ones you had fallen onto. Could it be that she was waiting for you ? Or maybe she already had a child ? The smell of butterscotch - cinnamon pie filled the room. You looked down to the floor. Beside your bed, a plate with a piece of delicious pie was waiting for you. Even after your disrespectful behavior towards her, she thought about your needs. She thought about you. Oohh. This was a kind of behaviour you weren't accommodated to, and it filled you with joy. It filled you with determination. You got up and grabbed the plate. How could you describe the flavour? It was like angels made a pie with thoughts of happiness. It was definitely the most delicious thing you had ever eaten. It was what you needed to regain your strength.

After you satisfied your hunger you left the room in order to find the cloaked lady. You wanted to thank her. You were outside of the bedroom to a corridor, and went right. Flowers inside vases were decorating its sides. You finally saw a door. You thought of going inside but you didn’t want to be more rude and invade any privacy. So you went at the end of the corridor, where a mirror was hanged up to a wall. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You looked awful... your hair was all messed up and your clothes were full of dust and they were also torn apart. You wanted to take a bath, but you didn't know were the bathroom was or if there was any. So you just put in order the mess that you called hair. You tried to get the dust of your clothes. There was almost no more dust but your clothes now seemed more torn. You sighed and looked again at the mirror.

You stared deep into your golden eyes. At least you looked more decent now. When you were about to look away your face was taking turns to look like the face of the child you saw when you fell. Anxious, you looked again inside the mirror, but you only met your worried face. You were losing your mind. At least it wasn’t real. This child was really giving you the creeps.

You now were walking down the corridor to the other side. You ended up to a hall. It was a nice house. Comfy, warm. You would like to live here …. but something was giving you the feeling that you should leave this place as soon as you can.

When you left the hall, a warmth flooded you. You were standing inside a lovely living room. In the fireplace, a fire was comforting you, threatening you to put you back to sleep. And at this moment, a goat lady entered the room with some more pie on a plate. You realised that this was your savior. Once she saw you she was shocked. Embarrassed, she tried to cover herself without success.

«M-my child!! Y-you a-are awake. Please forgive me for my appearence.»

You laughed at her attempts to cover her flustered face. You didn’t know that this would make her more insecure until she ran inside the kitchen to cover herself. «Frisk, what have you done...», you thought with regret for your cruel behaviour. You didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. You chased after her. When she saw you it felt like she was full of sadness. You approached her, making her stiffen .

«Sorry for what you had to see earlier. I understand that this view would make you feel uneasy» she said with a saddened voice.

Surely this is not what you wanted. The one who saved you, took care of you, did everything for you to be happy…. the one who stood to you like a mother….you have damaged her pride. How could you ?

....

 

You were hugging her. A gasp came out of her while you tightened your grip.

«I am sorry for what I did. It was wrong on my behalf. I hope you can forgive me ….mother»

Once Toriel heard your words, while still being agitated because of what happened, you could feel that she slowly relaxed. She hugged you back.

«Thank you my child. You made an old lady very happy. »

«No I should be the one thanking you Toriel, for being like a mother to me.»

«Ooh, my. You are going to make me cry.»

You took a step back and you lowered her hood. You stared at her for a while. Even though she had monstrous characteristics you could tell she was beautiful. Her kind eyes, her long ears, her small horns. You raised on your tiptoes and softly touched the cheekbone of this goat monster. Soft, nice, calming. She was afraid of what you were going to say for her looks.

«Mom, you are the nicest creature I have ever met. Please don’t be afraid of me»

Shocked from your words, she stood like a statue. But then she smiled widely and giggled to your response.

«What a sweet talker you are. You are different from the others humans I have encountered. Would you like to live me with me, my child ?»

You nodded in response. You knew you couldn’t stay for long, but seeing her happy and relieved made your soul fly with joy. You couldn’t break her heart again. At least not yet.


	2. Sadness

You had been with Toriel for quite a while now. You were so close to your new mom. She would read you books, sing you to sleep, make you butterscotch - cinnamon pie...Be your mom.

But something was feeling off. You wanted to know more about the place you had fallen into. You knew you wouldn't survive without instructions, so you asked Toriel some questions . For most of them, you had your so wanted answer but for others she would just ignore them and start talking to you about snails.You now knew how to act when you entered a fight with a monster, but you didn’t know how mosters acted on a fight. Or why they would fight.

So one day, when Toriel was running some errands, you went into the ruins. Later on, you would realize what a mistake you had done. You weren’t ready for the truth . Not even for a small piece of it.

Thankfully, your mom trusted you enough not to lock the front door. You started proving that you weren’t worth of her trust, by going outside. Since you were unconscious the last time, it was the first time you saw the true nature of the ruins. Outside of your new house, a tree was planted. It hadn’t any leaves on it, since all of them had fallen down. It seemed every leaf this tree sprout, fell right off. Yet it was wonderfull to see.

You continued further inside the ruins, and managed to find the solution to some puzzles. Thankfully, no monster tried to hurt you. They only watched you from afar and inside the shadows. It was weird. You felt that they were embarrassed and afraid to approach you, but you were as well. So you got past them without a scratch.

While you were walking inside a new room, you found a ghost sleeping in the middle of it. What were you going to do? You couldn’t get over it without waking it up. You didn’t want to be rude, so you quietly whispered to it to wake up. At first, this ghost didn’t do anything else but make intense “zzz” sounds, yet in between them you could hear its whispers.

«Mister ghost, could you wake up please ?» you asked with your sweet voice

This made the ghost wake up and float in front of you. Terrified it was going to kill you because you woke it up from its slumber, you took a few steps away. However, with a closer look, it didn’t look so menacing. Instead it looked lonely and …sad. At this thought, your soul was pulled out of your chest to enter a fight. Oh, he was ready to fight you. Not so menacing, huh?

Here comes Napstablook, a thought passed through your head. But how did you know this monster’s name ? And what is more, you knew that he wasn’t a humorous guy. Though you could guess this one from the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. No, he wasn’t menacing. He was just in a need of friend. You shouldn’t do the same mistake once again. You shouldn’t judge by appearances. Be his friend. You were sure this would bring a smile to his face.

So in a attempt to cheer him up, you gave him a patient smile. After all you weren’t rushing to go anywhere

Even though Napstablook cracked a small giggle for you, he didn’t hesitate to attack you. Salty water drops fell, formed from thin air and were about to hit the hologram of yours. You started running to save yourself from these drops, which seemed like tears. Well, you weren’t fortunate enough, and some hit your hologram. The pain. Even though it was water, they hurt you. Even though they hit your hologram, you could feel this pain. There was something that you hadn't noticed above the hologram, some kind of status. It said LV 1 and and HP 15/20. Oh, it showed how many life points you had. Toriel had explained it to you. Well you should improve your dodging or you would be dead in no time.

You could see that your smile has made him happy, even for a little. This made you crack an even bigger smile. You were happy that you made another living creature happy. Maybe this way the monsters wouldn’t be so afraid of your presence. But still, no matter how much this ghost has put you through, you couldn’t bring yourself to hurt his feelings or material. Would you actually do that ?

«What do you call ghost shoes? BOOts» you said, trying to make him laugh

This made him chuckle. This time he didn’t attack you. Progress! You couldn’t stop smiling. Cheering him seems like it has improved his mood.

But wait. He wants to show you something

«Let me try» he murmured

Something started to take shape above his head by the tears he was sheding.

«I call it dapper blook. Do you like it ?» asked the ghost with noticable curiosity in his voice

You could tell it was something original. You were so happy the ghost before you was full of joy, so you tried to take a closer look of the hat of your new friend

But then you noticed. You didn’t have any feet to move forward. You looked at your body. You were a ghost. Your feet, your arms, your whole body. You could see right through yourself. You were shining with a blue aura defining where your body ended and where it started but…. You …. you… were ghost. You floated backwards. You tried to touch your hands. Your hands passed right through your new ghostly body. You couldn’t grasp what was going on. You raised your eyes toward Napstablook for answers

Instead of your new friend, a young man was sobbing down the floor. His pale colour made you think that he was sick. He was wearing a white hoodie with the hood up. But you could see white strands of hair falling from inside of it. He was on his knees not caring for ruining his fine blue jeans. What was happening? In his place, a ghost should be floating. Your friend was nowhere to be seen. Confusion and anger were boiling inside of you.

«What happened? Why…. why…. I am a ….g-ghost ? Where is Napstablook ?» you started shouting

The man gasped at your shouts. His sobs became louder and he burst into tears. He lifted his head. A pair of piercing blue eyes met yours. But these eyes were full of salty tears. Your confused face gasped loudly. He was …. he was exactly like the ghost you were facing minutes ago.

«Thank you human. And I am sorry for what I put you through» he whispered under his breath that you almost didn’t catch what he said

And before you could stop him, he started running. You tried to follow him but you weren’t used to this new body of yours.

He left you. The questions didn’t stop bothering you. You didn’t know what happened or why, and most importantly, how to fix it. Tears started to forming under your eyes, blurring your vision. You couldn’t even go to your new home. You were on your own.

You started screaming. You didn’t know what else to do. You may say you fell on the floor. You were never going to be the same. This was all your fault. If you just had been obedient and trustworthy...you deserved it. You were no human anymore. You were…. a monster. You couldn’t believe appearance mattered so much to you. You had fallen down here thanks to your troublesome beautiful characteristics. You remembered that you once wanted to be an ugly creature. Someone that when you looked into the mirror you couldn’t like.

Weren’t you happy ? You got what you wanted. You got truth. You got the answers about the monsters and the fights. You got your wish. But now you were filled by question marks more than ever. And grief was taking over you. You couldn’t blame Napstablook.

In this moment you looked up. In front of you, the hologram and your soul was still shining, and you could see it. Around your heart which was beating pretty fast thanks to your break out, your holographic self was there weeping like you did. But you didn’t see the ghostly you. It was the human you. The you that you used to see inside the mirror. You stopped sobbing. Once again you were curious of the weird things you were seeing and going through.

Yes you were ghost, there was no doubt about it. But your hologram was human. Could this be ? A glimpse of hope was beggining to take place instead of your sadness. Again, a voice started whispering inside your mind. Determination. You were determined. This time for sure.

You stumbled, although you were a ghost, when your soul returned inside of you.You got up and you floated the direction you came from.

This time, the monsters weren’t afraid of you. They reached you, confusion visible in their faces. You quickly got past them. You just continued down the road. You started feeling tired again, and tried not to fall down . Eventually, you reached your destination. You were looking towards the old tree in front of Toriel’s house.

When you were going out, you had noticed that a star was shining in one side of the house. With your last strength you went towards it. You slowly pulled your body closer to it, with your hands locking around it. Ah, the warmth. You hadn’t noticed that once you became this ghost form of you, all the warmth of your lively body had left you. But this star was giving what you had lost. Your warmth, your colour.

You were determined you were going to find a solution to all of this.

Hopefully….


	3. Melachonly

You had been waiting for her. But you didn’t really know what to tell her. At least she would know.

«Frisk!!!» Toriel shouted once she saw you outside her doorstep

«Mom….help» you pleaded with broken voice

She rushed towards you. Tears were streaming down her velvet eyes. Her shopping bags fell. She simply didn’t care about anything else, but only for you.

«M-my child! What happened to you ?» she said while she reached her paw to touch your spectral face.

«I went to explore the ruins….Please forgive me»

«I shouldn’t have let you on your own. What kind of mother am I ?» Toriel said with her tears not stopping

You wanted to tell her that it wasn’t her fault but yours. But then again, you were too tired so you fell sound asleep at Toriel’s arms.

«Sorry» you said as your eyes closed and your mother’s arms closed around you.

....

You were put again on your bed. This time Toriel was sitting at the edge of it, waiting for you to wake up. You stood up, although you didn’t know how you could do that since….well you know....you were a ghost. Toriel saw that you had woken up from your sleep and let out a sigh. It seemed like she had been crying for quite a while now, but her tears had finally dried. She looked at you with a sincere smile.

«You know, maybe it is time you hear what humans have to go through once the have fallen down here. Just wait for me to prepare myself for this story»

You waited patiently. After all you had been through, you still wanted the truth. You knew it was gonna hurt you but at least you would know.

«Our curse isn’t fulfilled…. If a human befriends a monster they lift it, making us go back to what we once were. Our hideous characteristics will no longer be visible on our faces and we would have gained our beauty again. But….the human will suffer an awful fate. When a human befriends a monster, and considers them a beloved and trustworthy friend, they will have the beast’s grotesque features. The soul of theirs will ache with unbearable pain, because your human bodies aren’t used to magic….especially in large amounts, it could be proven deadly. Finally, if the human befriends every monster, they die. That is ….the fate, ….the curse for the ones who betray humanity. Seven humans must suffer this fate or be killed by our king, Asgore. But for a human to leave this place, they have to lift it from its hideous creatures. This can be done by befriending them ….or killing them. It must be difficult to comprehend my child.»

Well she had a point about understanding. You couldn’t put it on your head. So you would die by being friends with these creatures. How cruel can this curse be ? Toriel started sobbing. She covered her face with her paw.

«I can’t stand losing another child. I can’t see you dying. Please don’t leave me my child.»

She was quivering. You got up and despite being a ghost version of yourself, she didn’t seem to care and locked her arms around you. You put your chin on her elbow while hers was resting on yours. You couldn’t stand her crying but you had to ask.

«Toriel, I love you and really like being your child, but I must ask ask you. If I go and help everyone, be everyone’s friend and save you will I be back to normal ? Will I be me again ?»

If you had a corporal body, you would feel her grip tightening. But for now you you could hear her sobs getting louder

«If you insist. Well you will be human again but….you will be taking a risk. The monsters outside the ruins are not friendly like here. They would kill you, if given the chance. And even if you could be friends and save them, it isn’t sure your body will withstand such huge amounts of magic»

You knew she was speaking the truth. But you….There must be another way. Yet you felt there was only one way out. Kill or be killed. No, you wouldn’t get yourself killed, and you wouldn’t hurt any of these creatures. Deep down they were humans, begging to be saved. To be like you. Mercy was what you chose.

«Toriel maybe it is time I have to leave you. »

Your words shocked her. No longer was she crying. She pushed you just a little so she could see you.

«My child I thought you said that you would stay with me. We can have a happy life here»

You couldn’t stand it. But it felt like it was the best for the both of you

«Toriel, I must. Please understand.»

«No and I shan’t. »

She stood up with a murderous aura surrounding her. She didn’t look at you but you could see her face was full of rage yet her eyes were still wet from the tears she had shed.

«I see. Then you leave me no choice.» she said with anger clearly showing at her voice

And then she rushed outside of your room. You quickly stood up and ran...no….floated to reach her. You couldn’t see where she had gone to ‘cause she was pretty fast, yet there was only one place you hadn’t been in this house during your stay. You rushed down the basement and found her heading down a corridor. When she sensed your presence she stopped.

«Please go back to your room» Torel said and then again ran away from you

She had stopped a little bit further inside this maze of corridors.

«I am doing this for your own good» Toriel said without even a glance at you and continued forward

You couldn’t just let her go. You should try to explain that to her. But then again she was now standing between you and a door with anger and sadness showing off on her face

«Before us stands the exit of the ruins. I am going to destroy it. Please don’t stop me»

This was the exit ? You reached out to her to stop her from destroying the exit of your problems

«You really want to leave me that bad ? Then prove to me you are able to survive on your own» she said before she called your soul into battle.

Again a heart appeared in front of you surrounded by the hologram of yourself. The human you that you had left in the battle with Napstablook. When Toriel saw that her eyes filled with sorrow and something was giving you the feeling she was regretting something.

Then suddenly fire was being thrown at you in an attempt to hit you. Well, it achieved that. Even if you weren’t corporal, this attack did a great damage at you. It was magic and you guessed it could hurt all kinds of creatures. Right now your HP wasn’t too low for you to die but that was going to be the case if you didn’t find a way to calm her down and soon. But Toriel saw that her attack had damaged you, and looked away. She couldn’t stand seeing you in pain because of her.

However, now it was time for you to make a move. And you picked mercy. Mercy was the road you had chosen. Maybe it would be a rough journey, but the right one for sure

. «What are you trying to prove this way ?» she asked with remorse

«Toriel, I have to go. I have to save you all and me. And I don’t want you to die for me to survive. Maybe I can lift your curse. Just maybe we can have a happy ending for all the suffering you have been through» you said with heavy voice

«But we can live here together. We can have a happy life here. I will protect you. You don’t have to save us. After all I can’t protect you if you leave me and…. Asgore will kill you.»

And then another wave of fireballs was heading towards you. This wasn’t good. This time though, was different. It was like the fire was sent in a manner so you get damaged. Toriel didn’t want to hurt you any longer

«Please, I don’t want to lose you too» she said with shaking voice

«Mom, you know I have to. For the good of all of us. It is the only solution .» And again you chose mercy. You chose to be an ally. You chose to be a friend.

«I know, my child. For you, my fears, my expectations, my loneliness …. I will put them aside.»

She didn’t attack you again. But instead she ran into your open arms waiting for a hug. You had forgotten you were a ghost but….you had a body she could touch. Well you didn’t have to look to know. You had changed places. Now you were the goat monster and your mom was a human.

«I hurt you. And I can’t protect you by being hurt by others or yourself. I am a terrible mother.» she said, saddened

You didn’t believe that for sure. She had helped you when you were in need, sheltered you, and most importantly, she loved you. She deserved a happy life. You looked at her. She was tanned, and had blonde to white hair that surrounded her face. Nevertheless, this colour of her hair didn’t make her look old. Her small horns were no longer on top of her head and her long ears had given place to big strands of her hair. Her white paws were now gentle hands that were softly caressing your face. The velvet eyes though, did not leave her. Your first impression was true. She was indeed a lovely sight to see.

And later, you lowered your head to look at your hands which currently were white hands that resembled paws. You didn’t care. You could feel the weight of two small horns coming outside of your skull. Still you couldn’t care less. You felt two big ears falling on your shoulders. You simply didn’t care. You had lifted her curse and that was all that you wanted. You offered her your lovely smile.

«No you are the greatest mother anyone could ask for. And I am happy you finally understand» you said 

Toriel sighed and stood up.

She helped you get used to your new body and get onto your feet. Then a cloak fell over you. Toriel’s cloak. The one you saw her wearing the first time you met.

«Please keep it. You are going to need it in your journey.»

«Thank you» you said, and left her behind to open the door.

«I lost another child» you thought you heard Toriel say while the door was closing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't said anything during my last two posts so I guess now that Toriel did the most explaining is the best time to start talking. 
> 
> Well first of all please excuse any mistakes you see. English is not my first language and this year I am taking proficiency so it is a little difficult to keep up ( also there might be some of them cause you know......auto - correct )
> 
> Also I need to confess you something. This au was not only created with an idea that poped in my pretty head. It has my ideas on how some things should be while playing on undertale. First time I played it I almost did a genocide route because I didn't know what to do so that is why Frisk at first acts like that. 
> 
> Also this is a Frans fiction. I know I just lost a ton of Soriel fans. But hey give it a try. I wasn't into undertale until I tried it. So give me a chance won't you ? You don't have to be into the ship but at least I want you to read my work. I hope its enough. 
> 
> Next. Ok, even though it is officially confirmed that Frisk has no gender I believe they are a girl. But in this fic you won't see any reference to my personal opinion. I just think that. In BeautyTale Frisk has no gender and Chara too (and for them I agree ) but the illustrations may comply to my belief. Also I hadn't put a sign for the ship because of this ( I didn't know what to choose )
> 
> Ok let me think what else. ....Oh I know! 
> 
> Comments are more than welcome and suggestions too. I would be happy to hear your opinion. But one thing I won't tolerate. My thoughts and mines and my friends' hard work being stolen.
> 
> I know this fic and au isn't perfect but what is in our lives? And that is what makes them beautiful. I will try to improve it and make it as better it can be only for you.
> 
> Just be patient with me. And please no haters because. ....although most of the times I seem so confident I have low self - esteem and I usually abandon things not only of boredom but of bad criticism too. I believe I need guidance but please don't be harsh. It is my first fic I post. So please show MERCY. But still I want your suggestions on improvements ( I won't get offended )
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my artifact 
> 
> Also my crazy beta is FruitCat_astrophe (I still don't believe you chose that name. I don't aprove but at least you are getting better at the puns. For that I am a happy sensei.) and I will talk to you about my artist and my other beta if they want to.
> 
> The longest note I have seen is written by me


	4. Fear

You patted heavily. It was the new amount of magic that your body had received. Toriel was right. This would be difficult for your body to handle. But again, you were determined that you won’t fall. You will stand strong for your sacred mission. These creatures you saw in the ruins were pleading for you to be their savior. And you would be. Even if it meant to stop breathing for them to live a happy life.

You waited for a while before you continued your journey. Having a corporal body was much easier for you to get used to, instead of the spectral one you had before. However, you were still tired of the battle with Toriel and the new transformation you have been through. But you have to keep going.

After all, this new place you were was giving renewed hope. Snow was falling and the path was heading inside a dense forest. What a picturesque place. You smiled happily. You were too absorbed in enjoying this view that you almost tripped over a branch. Fortunately, you didn’t injure yourself and now you would be more careful of your surroundings.

You had moved just a little bit when you heard a big crush. You looked back to see what had generated that sound, yet nothing living was in your view. But then you realized that the branch which you almost fell over was now broken. You could clearly remember that it was intact, but now something had smashed it. You tried to spot someone or something able to do that but you didn’t notice anything again. So you walked faster down the path, more nervous than ever. You were sure a shadow was following you. You put on the hood of your cloak, hoping it was just your mind playing tricks on you again.

However, you weren’t that lucky. Once you reached a gate, you stopped. It was impossible for you to continue. Its bars were too close together for you to get through. So you turned back to face what was coming. You had a feeling that you were gonna have a bad time.

You didn’t know how, but you were facing a hooded figure once again. One moment you couldn’t see anyone down the path and when you blinked they were looming above you. A dangerous aura was emitting from them. You gulped.

«Don’t you know how to greet a new pal ? Come on shake my hand» they said with a raspy voice.

You hadn’t seen, but they were extending a hand from their black hoodie. You were bad at doubting people so you preferred trusting them. What a crazy way of thinking, but it was how you believed in the good inside of everyone.

So you grabbed their hand that.. was just bones ?

Without even knowing how they brought your hand behind your back and neutralized you by bringing you down on your knees. Their hand was still grabbing yours with a deadly strength and with the other they lowered your hoodie . You were trembling of fear. A small gasp came out of you while your face was stiffened by the pain that creature was bringing to your already damaged and tired body. You tried to see inside the hooded figure. The only thing you saw was a dented smile and a blue eye shining brightly staring down at you

«What a nice piece we have here. You know you have gorgeous eyes ? » a raspy voice came out of the figure.

You were now petrified. This is was not good. You had been in similar situation before. It was the reason you were here. Yet you found out it was something you couldn’t avoid.

Then your soul was again called into battlefield. The red heart of yours was once again inside your human hologram waiting for an attack to break it in half.

For just a couple of seconds silence was ruling over all the forest. The figure seemed too astonished of the hologram that was standing before you. Out of the blue you heard a giggle. First it was an innocent one, like the one childs had, but in time it grew louder, deeper….darker. It was giving you the chills.

«A human ? Now that is a surprise. I thought you were a monster, but I was mistaken. I see my brother’s bridge worked well on stopping one of your kind. Now to fulfill the plan….» the figure said while you were struggling to break free

Two bones were being formed above your golden eyes. You were so afraid that you couldn't close them to protect them from the incoming attack. You just stared to the bones that were closing the iris of your eyes too dangerously.

«Please….spare me» your broken voice pleaded

«Oh but I am sparing you friend» and with these words the bones crushed you.

....

 

Black. Pitch black. You tried to open your eyes. But black was what your opened eyes saw. But your ears were catching some words. They were getting louder. Initially, you couldn’t understand what the voice was saying, but you knew you had heard it before. The one that was chanting determination when you would touch one of these stars. Now that it was clearer and louder, you assumed it belonged to a child. It said not to give up your hope. According to it, you had to stay determined.

Well, you would if you were alive.

«But you are» someone whispered close to your long ear. 

....

 

You gasped loudly. You were outside the exit of the ruins. It felt like you had just woken up from a deep sleep. But it couldn’t be. This figure just killed you. One moment ago you were dead. You were drowned in a pitch black ocean. But now it was just like you were when you first left the Ruins. You couldn’t grasp what was going on. Could it be that this was all in your imagination ? Or maybe you could foresee what was going to happen ? It could also be possible that this had already happened and that you rewinded. There were so many possibilities, but you couldn't know which one was the right one. So you sighed. You had the intuition you were going to meet your killer and this time. It was the situation you couldn’t avoid. So now you would be prepared. You picked up a stick and a rock. You started running.

It wasn’t very efficient.

«You! Human !» you heard someone shouting behind you

It was a skeleton running behind you. His features suggested it was a male. He wore the same jacket with the murdering figure you last encountered. Realization suddenly hit you. This skeleton was the one who last caused you so harm. Again fear was flooding every inch of your body. But this time you were able to do something that would protect you from your attacker.

You threw the rock closely to him but carefully not to hit him. This caught his attention and stopped for a little while turning his gaze over the rock that almost opened his skull wide open. This was your chance. You grabbed the stick steadily inside your arms. You didn’t want to hurt him but this was the only way to get past him. And surely you didn’t want to die from his arms again. You raised it high ready to hit his skull hard enough for him to fall unconscious.

Your attack was stopped midair. His skeleton arm was gripping the stick until he broke it in pieces leaving you mouth agaped. He hadn’t turned over to meet your shocked face yet but when he did his face was indicating it wasn’t the best day to pick up a fight with him.

His neon blue eye was staring at you with such hatred that you wanted the earth to open up and swallow you. His other eye socket there was just void, but a scar ran diagonically making him look even deadlier. Actually, he was a handsome skeleton but pretty scary at this moment.

«So would you mind telling me what happened, buddy ?» he growled at you

This wouldn’t end nicely.

« I don’t know» you said through your worried breaths

«Hmm. Is that so ? Do you remember what I did to you when we met or you want a reminder ?» he said with a spiteful tone

«No please» you whimpered. « I do remember but I don’t know why this is happening.»

«Then let me try something» Then something pierced your back and make you arch your spine.

A bone was coming out of your belly covered from your blood. You gasped loudly while blood was falling from your open mouth.

«If you die will you rewind again or stay dead ? If I were you I would stay dead» he said while his eye was flaring with magic

Your soul was called out of your body. You saw the human you having the same posture like you. Tears started forming underneath your wide opened eyes. But you wouldn’t give him the pleasure to see you crying. But you didn’t have to worry due to the fact that his whole attention was over your hologram that was in pain just like you. You couldn’t see his eyes but his blue pupil was lost in the void of his eyes sockets. He was feeling his sins crawling up his back.

«You really were a sight to look at» he said with a sorrowful voice

Then he titled his head towards your anxious face. From his eye sockets where there were no longer pupils you could see that hot tear beads were about to fall.

«And you are a monster like us now because you cared. You know nothing would happen to you or to this world if you didn’t care.»

He raised his hand. A bone broke your soul in half.

....

Darkness again. You couldn’t stand the deafening silence of this place. But again, a voice echoed through this void.

«You cannnot give up just yet….Stay determined» a voice was again echoing like a bell inside this void breaking the silence

«Who are you ?» you shouted at the unknown yet familiar voice

....

Again, your head was resting at the door of the ruins. You hissed from the pain. You could still feel the wound that the bone caused you at your back. You pulled your hand to rub it but your hand hit something that was sitting beside you. How could you not notice your killer sitting right next to you ? You fidgetted in fear but he stayed put, staring at his hands.

«Knock knock.» he said calmingly

Was he making a joke of you ? But you din’t want to upset him so you followed his lead.

«Who’s there ?» your voice said almost betraying you from the fear you were feeling

«Canoe»

«Canoe who ?»

«Canoe tell me your name please ?»

He was asking your name so gently. You couldn’t say no.

«I am Frisk. And you ?»

«I am Sans. Sans the skeleton.»

There was an awful long silence before you took the lead.

«W-will you... k-kill me again ?» you said while you were trembling of the possible answer this monster would give you.

«What’s the point ? You will reset to this moment. So there is no reason for me to kill you. And truly I don’t want to. I am too tired. »

He stood up. His figure looming over you. You whimpered although he told you he won’t kill you it didn’t mean he wouldn’t harm you.

«Look pal. We started with the wrong foot why don’t we restart too ?» Sans said while he stretched his arm towards you.

You remembered the last time. He could kill you at any moment. Your hood fell on your shoulders while you were looking up to him. His eyes were white peedles that looked down at you with...regret. You decide to trust him. You grabbed his hand. He didn’t fail your trust. He helped you get up to your legs.

«Come on. I know you are afraid of me but I am a numbskull because of all of this cold. »

He looked towards you.

«And I can tell you need to regain your lost strenght, Frisk.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support and the kudos. you make me smile and I hope I make you too.


	5. Forgiveness

He was walking right next to you. His calm features were nicer than when his face is full of anger. He had little dented smile and inside his eye sockets two white pupils were looking down at his black sneakers. You were less afraid of him. He almost seemed about to fall over due to his tiredness. He was about to sleep. Yet you didn’t forget he killed you two times already. By any means, he could do that again. Not that it would matter cause somehow you can come back to life. You didn't truly understand what was happening, yet one thing was sure. You didn't wish to relive a death by his hand.

And it was possible that your body couldn't handle another attack, at this state that you were. Your back was aching like hell and it was painful to hold your eyes open. You mistepped many times, almost ending up facing the ground. Yeah, you needed to regain some of your strength. Suddenly, a skeletal hand touched your white paw like hand waking you up from your thoughts. You took your hand away from him. You nervously looked up to him.

«What ?» Sans said while he shrugged

You just looked away. You didn't catch his saddened face while you were taking few steps away from him.

«Look, pal, ahead of us there are some puzzles my brother and I have triggered to capture humans. And even if we get past them, and let me tell you that this is almost impossible, it is highly feasible that we would meet my brother. Now he is a human hunting fanatic. And you goat to be kidding me if you want to have a nice conversation with him too. I know you don't trust me, but I know a shortcut that is going to save you. After all, you couldn’t pass that gate without me. »

If anything, you didn't have the mood or the stamina for another encounter with someone who wants you dead. And he said he won't kill you so…..what is there to lose.

«Ok» you said, annoyed by the fact you had to compromise to the choice he was giving you

«Thanks for the trust vote. Now take my hand»

He didn't say you had to take his hand. Last time you did, two bones hit your precious pair of eyes. You were no longer as sure as before that this is the best decision. Maybe you could get past all these puzzles. Maybe this brother of his wasn't that bad. But all these were just hypothetical. You knew you had no choice but…..you couldn't bring yourself to take his hand.

«Buddy, I know I did something wrong to you the previous time, but I wouldn't fail your trust. And to take the shortcut you'll have to take my hand. Give me a chance, won't you ?

His gentle voice was different than the one you heard when you were pierced by his deadly glare. Sans could really smooth your memories. You broke a little smile. Your head was saying no but your heart was saying yes. How troublesome.

«Fine» you said and gently reached his hand.

«Thanks». he smiled widely to you

....

 

Your head was spinning. One moment ago you were standing in the middle of a dense forest with snow falling on the top of your head. Now a warmth was hugging you, sending happy chills up your spine. The how was still a mystery. But you remembered the first time you saw Sans. He had suddenly appeared in front of you. He was teleporting. Well teleportation wasn't a good experience for you. Once he let go of you you tried to take a step forward only to fall. Your head was aching and your body wasn't obeying you. Sans rushed over you. He was shouting something while he carefully took your sore body and he set you at his open arms. You couldn't hear anything. It was just a lot of to take in for your weak frail. Just some sleep. Sleep would be your medicine. So you closed your eyes while Sans worried face was the last thing you saw.

....

 

It was getting more and more diffucult to wake up each time you tried to. Your head was still aching, but not as much it used to. Someone was stroking your head which was now covered in white fur. His arm reached your left ear and started petting it. This almost put you back to sleep. It was so nice to have a touch of love. It reminded you of Toriel.

You had to wake up though. You shook your head for the one that was soothing you to stop. You slowly woke up. Your golden eyes met Sans white pupils. He quickly looked away. A faint blue color was illuminating below his eye sockets. Was he blushing ? You quickly shook off the idea. After all, it wouldn’t make sense, especially for him, to be blushing by your view. Would it ?

You stood up. Your head was on Sans lap while the the rest of your body was laying on top of a comfy red sofa. You stared at him for explanations.

«Welcome to Grillby’s Frisk. The best restaurant in the whole underground. You saw that nothing bad happened. You only fainted because you were tired. I had forgotten that teleportation and sleepiness don't work well together. But hey, you needed a rest too.»

He had a point there. You looked around. You were indeed inside a warm restaurant. Nobody seemed to be there except from a monster that was all made from flames that was standing behind a bar. It was so nice inside there.

«How long have I been out ?» you asked while your eyes were still examining these new surroundings

« For about five minutes. Pretty short power nap in my opinion» said Sans while he reached for a ketchup bottle that was on the table in front of you.

The fire monster came towards you. He had a platter with a serving of fries and burger. He must be the owner of this place. He silently left the meal at your table.

«I took the initiative and ordered you something for you to put inside your stomach.» Sans said while he sipped the fluid from the bottle of ketchup.

You smiled in apreciation.

«Thank you. Both of you.» said gleefully

«Glad to have such a nice costumer» Grillby exclaimed.«And Sans, don’t forget to pay your tab again.»

«Don’t worry about it Grillby. »

«That is what you always say.» the monster said while he exhaled from his non-existent nose in frustration and walked towards the bar

You took the burger in your white hands and took a bite. It was delicious. You took another bite. And another one. It seemed you were too famished. This burger was a gift for your tummy, while it was growling in gratification.The skeleton beside you laughed.

«Slow down kiddo. You don’t want to choke.» he said in between his giggles

He is right, you should probably not hurry. You took a glass of water that Grillby offered you.

«Hey, why don’t you have some ketchup ?» Sans asked.

You thought of it. The fries could use some

«Yes, please» you said with our soft voice

He poured some of the red fluid on the untouched fries. Maybe a little too much. Maybe way too much. All the fries were covered with ketchup, and that was not the quantity you wanted. You frowned in disgustion. You weren’t going to touch this, you weren't even thinking about eating it.

«Well pal, if you don’t want it I will have it.»

«Help yourself» you said.

Sans took the fries towards him.He was so relaxed, while he was enjoying his meal. He didn’t seem bothered by your presence. Or even by the fact that not long ago he was killing you so mercilessly. It was as if he didn’t remember all your screams and your pleads of agony.You couldn’t understand his careless attitude.

«How come you are helping me ?» you said, lowering your eyesight.«You wanted to kill me. You wanted to hurt me. Now you act as if nothing happened»

He stopped eating. He looked at you with the void inside his eye sockets

«Listen, I forgot about a promise of mine. After all, I am not very good at keeping them. A lady behind that door you came from, told me to protect any human child that comes through it. I didn’t expect a human that looks like a monster to be the one I had to protect.»

«But if you thought i was one of you, that means that you hurt one of your kind. Do Monsters do these kind of things ?»

«We do. Here, beautiful is considered anything vile or deceiving. Our king had decided that if humans see us as monsters, we will become the monsters they want.»

Well, you didn’t expect this answer. It isn’t right. They are getting it all wrong. They are humans like you. They shouldn’t beat each other up because of the stupid curse some idiots put over them. They are worth to look at, to live, to be beautiful and human. They have suffered enough.

«No. I am sure you are not monsters.» you shouted at him.«There is a monster I know. She is a queen, she is loving and the best living being I know so far. And I also made a promise. I promised to give you all the happy end you deserve. »

Sans looked shocked. He surely didn’t wait for a human like you to stand up for them and defend them, to save them.

«Alright. If you insist.»

Silence was looming over the atmosphere for a while.

«But you should know that lot of monsters will come for your soul. You are the seventh human falling down this pit hole. You are the ticket to our freedom. And they won’t trust your sweet words so easily.»

«It doesn’t matter. I will try my best….After all, I could easily come back again and again.»

«Heh I guess that is true.»

But a thought passed over your head. Fear was coming back

«You said your brother was a human hunting fanatic. Is he dangerous ?»

«Well, he wasn’t, but a human broke his heart. Not literally. Well almost literally. From then on he had been training hard. He achieved his dream. He became the a captain of the Royal Guard. Right now, he is out with the dogs patroling. He is really cool. He is very confident and determined, and really good at puzzles. He is the best bro. But yeah, you could say he is deadly.»

You fidgeted. You didn’t want to meet another monster that wants your death.

«Don’t worry, if you win his heart he will be as harmless as a fly. He will surely make spaghetti for you. I am sure you will best buds in no time. You just have to be strong enough to survive.»

«I don’t want to hurt him, and I surely want to help him, but I am too weak. I will probably be dead in less than a minute.»

You started sobbing again. It felt like it was a dead end. Everyone against you, although you wanted to be there for everyone.

Suddenly, a palm rested on top of your head. You gasped silently while your head was risen from the one who tried to comfort you

«I said I made a promise to protect you. I know I am bad at keeping promises, but I want to keep this one. So don’t worry. I will be there if you need a saviour. I made a bad first impression, but I ask for forgiveness. It is the first step to make your enemy your friend, isn’t it ? Could you do that ?»

He looked so full of regret. He wanted to be your friend. Maybe, monsters had some kindness inside of them, that got buried inside them a long time ago. You were going to bring this kindness back to the surface

«Ok. I forgive you» you silently said

«Thank you» Sans smiled at your response.


	6. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind warrior's introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to finally making notes XD
> 
> Also papyrus is not just a naive cinnamon roll. But still a cinnamon roll. Maybe a little spicy

Papyrus was strolling inside the forest of Snowdin. Everything was so calm, so quiet.

He let out a sigh

He was so stressed lately. He had been promoted from Royal Guard to Captain of the Royal Guard. Not that he wasn’t happy, but he had more responsibilities than he had never had before. He couldn’t be the naive child anymore and pretend to be the savior of his kind. He had to become one, and to stop pretending.

In addition to this, he didn't have any leisure time anymore. No longer was there time to enjoy the company of his brother. He had to wake up early in the morning for training. Then patrol with the dogs. Later he made a report about how the day was spent. And again patrol. He was just to busy to be with Sans. Well, even if he wouldn’t admit it, he missed his older brother's teasing behaviour. Even his annoying puns. Both him and his brother looked too tired to even get on each other’s nerves. Also Sans had been acting strange. He knew his brother was suffering from depression, but it seemed like nightmares were bothering him as well. Waking up while screaming wasn’t a good sign. And he hadn’t seen him today at all. Papyrus was hoping to talk with him even for a short while at his station. But after he had finished with his patrol.

Suddenly, a heavy clank was heard, stopping his trail of thoughts.

He quickly formed a bone to stop the incoming attack. A blue spear clashed with his raised femur. He recognized the attacker that put the weight of her armor to overpower the young skeleton

«Fuhuhu!! I see surprise attacks don't work on you anymore» Undyne exclaimed with a devious grin printed on her face.

« I should expect you to try me from time to time» he said and he turned his cape, since it was a hindrance for his moving, while he was trying to defend himself from the raging fight that was due to happen

«Then prepare yourself Papyrus. I won't go easy on you.» she said and then they entered a fight.

In comparison to humans, their souls didn’t leave the vessel of their body, which protected their beating hearts from anyone that wished to shatter them. But they could still fight fiercely and cause severe damage thanks to the gift, and curse, of magic. There was no limit to imagination, and magic helped on imagining your opponent go down by your attacks.

Undyne was the first one to move. She beckoned a range of spears to pierce the ground, below Papyrus' feet. Luckily, he saw the faint blue light on the floor which provided him a clue about where the spears would appear, that would hit him if he didn't move away. His feet were fast and a moment later he was far behind the mass of spears.

Now it was his turn. His femur, which he had been using as a sword to block Undyne’s spear that wanted to run through his battle armor, now disappeared while he was starting to form his attack. His face focused on the magic that was flowing through him and his eyes were glimmering in excitement. He fully enjoyed these training battles

Bones flew towards Undyne, in an attempt to make her fall over. Of course some of them were blue. Papyrus' special attack. If you pass through them with force, your HP will dramatically reduce but then again if you let them go through you, no HP will be lost, but you would be bound to the ground, unable to jump high or move fast due to the gravitation caused. Undyne knew that this attack would be inevitable but she couldn’t do anything to protect herself. She remembered that Papyrus had strived really hard to master the forming of one single bone when he first battled with her. She was the one that motivated him to train to get as good as he could be. Now that training had really paid off. That attack was absolutely flawless. And absolutely painful if you tried to go against it, which was what Undyne did. After all, she doesn’t give up easily.

She fell on her knees, twitching from the pain. Papyrus' attack disappeared and his concentrated face was replaced by a concerned one.

«Undyne ? Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause you harm» he said worriedly while he reached for her.

Then a spear formed right in front of Papyrus' cervical spine.Its edge was almost touching his bare bones

«Fuhuhu. It seems that you didn’t expect this. You still trust too much» Undyne said while she was raising her head.

«Well, I just wanted to make sure. I didn’t want to hurt you»

«You know humans want to have nothing to do with us, even if we help them out. Don’t forget your enemy and its abilities Papyrus.» said Undyne

«I know. I just….I just want and…. maybe need to believe that there is good in this world.»

Undyne exhaled. She casually put her hand behind her crimson hair.

«You have not changed as much as you think. You are still too good for this world.»

«Nyehehe. But of course. I am the Great Papyrus after all». he said and joy was clear in his voice and the expression of his face

.«Anyways. I will be waiting for your report. Continue the good work. I have to return to my post. »

«Nyehehe. Don’t worry Undyne»

«And don’t forget about our cooking lesson» Undyne said and started running like crazy towards the path that led to Waterfall.

....

 

«Papyrus» Dogamy barked from afar

Papyrus slowly turned to meet the cannine couple of Dogamy and Dogressa.

«What is the matter? Did anything happen ?» he asked, trying to understand from the expression of the two dogs

«No. Nothing concerning an invasion of any kind»

«I am glad.» he said and returned his attention over a mess of cables.

After Undyne’s both expected and unexpected assault, he started trying to fix a malfunctioning puzzle he noticed while he was patrolling at this part of the woods. It was one of doctor Alphys' creations. It seemed like it was malfunctioning and it was no longer a puzzle, but just a paved area inside the frozen forest. It was a colour-coordination puzzle, and one would face a serious threat for their life if they tried to step on some of its tiles. Well...they would be dangerous, if they worked properly..

Besides being a captain, he had a hobby of solving and creating puzzles. Everyone used to say that he was so oblivious, thinking that he didn’t know anything, not even how to solve a junior jumble. Heh. He would show them.

He finally found the wire that had been destroyed, so he slowly reached for the replacement that had left next to him on the pure white snow

«But» Dogressa started mumbling. «There is something that did happen that needs your attendance»

Papyrus had already replaced the cable and the puzzle started running smoothly again, putting any passing creature that didn’t know the solution in grave danger.

«Then tell me» he said while he straightened his back to get a clearer view of his guard dogs.

«We didn’t find Sans. You said he would be at his station, probably sleeping. But he was nowhere to be found. You know we can smell well and….his smell trail indicates that he went through that wooden bridge you have built. But it doesn't seem he has returned yet.»

A feeling of fear overwhelmed Papyrus. His big bro was missing and had went through the bridge from which vile and horrible living beings passed through. Humans could have dusted his brother. No, they couldn’t have. Sans is too strong and clever to be defeated, even if he had with 1 HP. He should not panic. He should remain calm to have a clearer mind.

Though, despite everything, his bony legs moved fast towards Sans' station. The two dogs followed him. He stopped at Sans' sentry station. It was empty. He looked inside the wooden cabin. They only thing he found was his irritating mess of empty bottles of ketchup and half eaten hot dogs and hot cats. He looked towards his creation as the couple finally reached him and panted slowly. He hadn’t even broke a sweat. The only thing he wanted to know now was what happened to Sans. He put the code that was needed to part the bars of the bridge by falling down. Papyrus slowly investigated the area between the purple gate and the bridge. Dogamy and Dogressa were sniffing the air behind him, trying to find any clue that would show where Sans had runned off to. But the smell stopped again, and left them wonder about the small skeleton’s whereabout, because thankfully no blood, dust or signs of a fight were spotted to this region.

Papyrus relaxed. His brother was most likely enjoying himself while drinking ketchup at Grillby’s. He left out a breath that he unconsciously had been holding for a while. Wel, no conversation with his brother today. He still had a lot of things to do and he had pointlessly lost too much time. A report and a lesson wih Undyne were waiting for him

«Dogressa. Dogamy. Let’s go. There is nothing here. »

The dogs silently submitted to their boss's gentle order. Everyone loved Papyrus at the Royal Guard for being a reasoning and kind boss so respect was showed to him, and he was held in high regard so all of them without resistance followed the orders he gave.

When the bridge bars closed behind them, Papyrus gave the dogs a little pat on their fluffy heads.

«Thank you for your help today. You can return to your daily routine. I think we tired ourselves enough for now. Sorry for the disturbance Sans brought.»

«Ok. See ya tommorow Papyrus.»

«Nyeheh. Goodbye, dear friends.»

....

 

The cannine couple had decided to rest at Grillby’s, and walked there while hugging each other. They hoped to have a nice time playing a game of poker or two with the other dogs of the Guard. And maybe to see Sans after the shock he put them through. Have a few good laughs with some skeletal puns. They entered the restaurant, and made their presence noticeable by barking together. Usually Grillby’s customers didn’t whimper whenever the couple made their way inside cause they were used to them, but today a high pitched cry was muffled by the corner of the room. There, Sans was smiling at them with his casual grin but even with their slightly impaired vision, they were able to make out a creature’s outline and some basic features of their face and body. They thought it most presumanbly was a young goat monster.

«Oh, hi there Sans. Where had you run off to ? Papyrus was worried sick about you»

« I was having my break as usual but I can see now that it lasted way too long. After all, I was treating this kid.»

«Sans, who is your company ? »Dogressa boldly asked

«Oh. Just a passenger. Though I hope they stay for a while. I was feeling bonely lately.»

«Haha.» Dogamy broke out in a howling laughter.«Well they seem pretty scared to me.»

Dogamy got closer to get a clearer picture of Sans’ new acquintance.

I am sure your name is beautiful» Dogressa smiled to you.

It didn’t help feeling any better being so close to the female's face, but it surely made you feel worse. The smile of hers was one that proudly showed her fangs, and her eyes looked like a predator stares at their prey. You closed your eyes tighly, remembering what down here is like. Beauty is bad. And you had a disadvantage with your pure golden eyes. Not that you didn’t already want to close them from the pain and the exhaustion that was overwhelming you each passing minute.

«No. I am just some silly goat child.» you calmingly chuckled, but with nervousness still audible in your soft voice

«No need to worry. We don’t bite. Usually.» Dogamy said while settling the cards at a round table to prepare the game for the time the others come too.

Not something that made you feel at ease at all.

«Don't worry kid. Don’t rattle so much. They won’t hurt you» Sans said while he slowly patted your soft long ears coming slowly closer to you.

«They won’t hurt you as long as I am besides you.. I will protect you» he whispered just inches from your face while his eyes were looking at yours with admiration.

You shivered, yet you didn’t back out. You stared at his white peedles inside his eyesockets.

He truly was intimidating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to name each chapter with the basic feeling I felt while writting them. Hope it is good.
> 
> Also cause school has unfortunately started again I will be posting every weekend and when I have time thanks to celebrations and maybe some holidays. 
> 
> Also go check my talented friend's masterpiece of my BeautyTale!Frisk  
> http://amayatenshiart.deviantart.com/art/BeautyTale-Frisk-Reference-Sheet-CHECK-DESC-656618473  
> Please like and support their art cause they have put much effort in it and made me happy !!!!
> 
> Also the chapters will slightly change (like it happened to the first ones) because my dear friend who I am thankful to helps in their correction. But still their meaning won't change


	7. Integrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the skeleton house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans can't handle the ketchup while Frisk can't handle the cold.

You were still inside this warm restaurant. Now customers started flooding the place. Some more Guard dogs sat around the table where Dogamy had put the cards and started playing poker. Everyone was happy. Everyone greeted Sans. Sans responded to them with a wide grin and skeleton puns. None seemed to care enough about you. Everyone thought you were just a traveller that passed through Snowdin. Another monster. Maybe it was better this way. Your life wouldn’t be at risk until they realize that you aren’t a monster. You just hoped that the time they realize wouldn’t come.

«Hey. What is bothering you sweetie ?» Sans said while he turned his skull towards you

He seemed nicer than the beginning. But yet you couldn’t bring yourself to trust him. Yes you had forgiven him but it was too hard to forget your soul shattering to pieces. It felt uneasy being around him, However, you also felt safe. He had promised. He had promised to protect you. You slightly smiled at him.

«I think I should be leaving. It is getting late.»

«Oh. Really ? I hoped you could stay a little bit more. But I guess you have a point there.»

His face turned away from you. His eyes staring at the almost third empty bottle of ketchup he had been drinking.

«I won’t stop you»

«Thank you for the food and the company» you softly said and quickly got off your comfy seat at the couch.

He just continued staring at his bottle and took a small sip out of it. He was probably lost at his thoughts. You headed towards the door with your renewed strength. You indeed were thankful to this skeleton. You didn’t truly want to get away from him, but he should also get back to his life. You didn’t want to be a burden to him. Even if he had done you harm. You opened the door as much as it needed for your small posture to fit through it.

But before you could step outside the snow, a raspy voice came out of the corner of the room.

«I won’t forget my promise if you don’t forget yours.» Sans said with void inside his eye sockets

You stood still for a moment.

«I won’t forget. Goodbye Sans» you said and left Grillby’s.

You hadn’t realized how cold Snowdin’s weather was until the moment you were outside the warmth that Grillby had been generating with his body inside his restaurant. You shivered. You would be fine. You would be alright, you calmed yourself. You just had to find a place to rest for the night. You went left. The residents of this place were mostly bunnies but there were more that looked like bears and others that you couldn’t categorize. They looked at you curiously as you passed through. You were still holding your eyes shut, but you had lifted your eyelids just enough to blurry see your surroundings.

You were standing outside a wooden cabinwith a sign that said "Shop" and next to it an identical had a sign that said "Inn". Between the two of them a star was shining, luring you to hug it. With no second thoughts, you put your arms around it, enjoying the light and the warmth that was sending you. Again, determination. Again, the weird voice. But you didn’t pay attention. You were already crazy from the things that happened to you. A voice chanting inside you was nothing compared to all this. You headed inside the shop. You needed some supplies and maybe you would find some that suit your needs. Some food and clothing would be appreciated. Inside the shop, a bunny lady was waiting for customers. Once she saw you, a smile spread along her white face.

«What can I do for you ?» she asked

«Hi ! What products do you have ?» you asked

She showed you all the products. How didn’t you realize that money was essential ? And you were so poor that you didn’t have any gold. Toriel had told you that you may sometimes earn gold through your battles. But in one of of them you were fighting a ghost that most likely couldn’t carry any money, and the battle with Toriel wasn't like a real fight. At the others you had died. So yeah, no gold for you to buy anything. The bunny was lookind judgementally at you. She was impatiently patting her bunny paws on the table

«If you have no money please stop wasting my time and LEAVE» she shouted at you

You fidgeted in fear and rushed outside the shop. You ran and ran and ran till you were out of breath. You fell on your knees and tried to relax. It felt like you were going to cry again but from the amount of tears you had shed so far, you could no longer cry. Maybe it was better this way. No one would realize the fragile human being you are and take advantage of you. Not like they wouldn’t be afraid of you but at least they wouldn’t know your weaknesses.

You tried to stand up. Obviously, you failed and you were now facing the ground. You rolled over to get your frozen face from the snow. Looking up, you saw the sealing of the cave. Not able to see the sun, or feel its warmth, made you feel so hopeless. You covered your face with your arm. Your eyes still hurt, so it was better to keep them shut. Not alllowing anyone to view the pure gold of your gaze but also not allowing to gaze at the horrible view of this place. The monsters’ appearance weren’t what really bothered you, but the fact that hatred was dominating in everyone’s heart. So much hatred, so much pain. Not only for humanity, but for themselves as well.

...

You had lost the sense of time since you fell, cause you couldn’t see the sun to know if it was night or not. Yet it felt like you had been down at the cold ground for hours now. The relaxing sound of a river was calming you and put your pessimistic thoughts at sleep. Now you were laying on the ground and stared blankly at the grey sealing of the underground cave.

But suddenly, footsteps were heard from behind you. Your whole body agitated at the sound of someone getting closer to you. You tried to stand up but the frozen air of this place had really damaged your body making you all sore and vulnerable at the monster that was coming to meet you. You saw a lunky figure standing few metres away from you. You brought your hands to an attempt to stop the inevitable of your soul coming out of your weak frail. Yet the figure just stared at the shaking body of yours. You lowered your head not to challenge him. But you suddenly you felt a bony structure covering you. You looked up and saw a worried face of another male skeleton. It was Papyrus, that was going home after ending his daily routine.

«What are you doing here little monster ? You will get sick.»he said and lifted you inside his arms

He was Sans’ brother. Despite everything you expected him to be, he was so nice to you. Well, he thought you were a monster, which was the reason he acted that way, but you weren’t going to tell him that you were a human.

«I-I h-have … nowhere to g-go» your shaky voice caught him off guard.

«Well then, just hold on. I will take care of you» he said with a smile

He was probably going to kill you if he found out that you weren’t what he thought you were. But you weren’t in the condition to protest at the skeleton’s offer. You burried your face inside his body realizing that he was wearing an armor. He was a Captain, you remembered Sans telling you.

He carried you to his home. You raised your head even though every movement was so painful. You slightly saw a house lightened by Christmas’ lights and decorations. A small grin appeared at your face seeing this lively wooden house.

«N-nic-ce ...h-house »you said and with each word gasping for warm air to fill your cold self

«Shhh. Don’t waste your energy.» Papyrus said

You went inside and the warmth comforting you once again.

You saw that the huge house that was on the exterior had everything. Two bedrooms upstairs and a living room and a kitchen downstairs. It was so lovely. But then you noticed a certain skeleton louzing at the sofa. Sans was resting there still drinking ketchup until he saw you

«Hey beauty ! I could feel it in my bones that I would see you soon again» he said with a smirk

«SANS STOP THE PUNS ! We don’t want to displease our guest, that is already in a bad condition. And I wonder how you know them as I don’t remember seeing them before ?» Papyrus said as he carefully laid you at the couch besides Sans.

«It’s a long story. Now who wants some ketchup ? »he said playfully

Was he a little drunk or was it just you?

«Sans are you drunk again ? So much ketchup is not good for you» Papyrus said while searching for something around the house

«You know I don’t have the guts to lie to you. So yes» he said as he winked

«Well both of you need to rest.» Papyrus  said as he tucked you with some spare blankets. «But first, could I please know your name ? »

«M-my na-ame is F-frisk» you said with your frozen lips

«Well Frisk nice to meet ya. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEHEH. Don’t be afraid to ask for anything during your stay. Me and my lazy bones brother will assist every need of yours»

He was so kind. The second monster that didn’t immediatly attack you. You smiled in appreciation.

«Yes kid. You will stop rattling your bones in no time» Sans said with one of his casual smiles.«But mind telling me what happened to you ? You left Grillby’s and then what ?»

«Sans please ! They have already gone through a lot thanks to your puns and you brought them at Grillby’s ? I am really sorry about Sans, Frisk. They were standing outside in the cold, so I decided to bring them home to rest and warm up. They can stay as long as they wish» Papyrus said

You started giggling at their reactions but you stopped since it damaged your throat, and you ended up coughing. Sans rushed at your side with a glass of water. He was really quick with his shortcuts bringing you water from the kitchen in no time. You took the glass inside your shaking hands.

«Thank you. And it’s fine. I find him humerous» you responded while still coughing a little

«Heh. That really tickled my funny bone, beauty» Sans laughed

«OMG. I am surrounded by people with bad humour.»

Both you and Sans laughed at his response.

They were really nice for killers. You just couldn’t hate them or be afraid of them with such a behaviour they displayed

«Well now time for sleep. Frisk would you like a bed time story. Fluffy bunny always would always put me to sleep when I was at your age. »Papyrus said

You thought about it. You were a teenager. You weren’t in need of such stories. Yet you wanted something to relax you from all the tension you were feeling lately

«Sure ! »you exclaimed

«Well I have to prepare for tomorrow. Brother, would you be kind enough to read a story to our guest? After all, you are better at story-telling, and maybe you would sleep too after all this drinking.»

«No prob bro.» Sans said

«Frisk, we will have more time to talk tomorrow. I would like to get to know you better» Papyrus said as he went upstairs and inside his bedroom 

....

After searching for a short while Sans found the book and started reading it to you. He seemed more sober now.

« Are you ready for the best story yet ? » Sans said while he laid on the couch next to you 

You silently nodded, letting him know that you agreed. 

«Once upon a time there were two bunnies. A lazy one and a fluffy one. The two bunny brothers were so happy together that nothing ever seemed to bother them. One day, the super active and positive fluffy bunny met a little orange cat. The fluffy bunny liked the beutiful orange cat and wanted to befriend this new creature. But the cat was up to no good. The cat scared the fluffy bunny, stealing hope and energy from him. The lazy brother couldn’t take it and attacked the orange cat. But the cat was too powerful. It hit the lazy bunny fiercely. The lazy bunny, knowing that he didn’t stand a change, easily gave up. But the fluffy bunny wouldn’t. With his last strength, the fluffy brother saved his sibling from the cat. The cat was no longer going to hurt them. They decided that cats weren’t trustworthy. The fluffy bunny decided to become strong enough to protect his sibling. Yet, he slowly forgot what enthusiasm felt like. They had to become ruthless. Fluffy bunny didn’t want to become a monster, but the lazy bunny became one. He wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt his brother ever again.»

He stopped for a while to sigh and take a deep breath before going on.

«Up until now, they both have been safe and sound. But one day, a red cat with golden eyes showed up. The lazy bunny was the first one to meet them. At first, their figure was too blurry and the bunny thought they were a bunny as well. But mistakenly, they were jealous of their eyes. So they killed the cat again and again. But cats have more than few lives, so they came back. Once he realized that they were a cat, the bunny was both afraid and astonished. He was afraid that they were going to hurt him and his little bro and astonished by their appearance, although it was difficult to see. But to his suprise, the cat didn’t hurt them. They were afraid of the monster the lazy bunny had become. The cat was killed by him far too many times. Nevertheless, the cat didn’t hold any grudges. They smiled at him. They talked with him. They promised him that they would help them. AND THAT IS THE END!»

«What !? But it shouldn’t stop now. I mean what happens next ? »

«That is a story for tomorrow. Now sleep» he said and he brought your head on his lap for you to fully rest your body on the sofa.

You didn’t know you had gotten so used to his presence that you didn’t even worry. You yawned and he did the same.

«See. Papyrus was right. We both need some sleep.»

«Ok» you said and you buried you head at his black jacket. He relaxed at the couch.

....

«The red cat had stolen the lazy bunny’s heart.» you could feel his gaze while you fell into sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who lazy bunny and red cat are ?


	8. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry for the delay but here it is. I know I am not the greatest in story writting but thank you for the support =). Please talk to me. I don't have any pronlem.
> 
> Also to make it clear. The child is Chara.

It wasn’t dark. It wasn’t pitch black. But it sure wasn’t light. It felt like someone was closing your eyes, making you unable to see. You could feel their skin closing them tight. It was smooth and nice. It felt so good to have your eyes shut. Yet it felt so wrong. So very wrong. You tried to get these hands off you. But they just closed tighter around you, blocking you from taking even a glance between their fingers

«Oh, don’t look. The mirror is broken» a child said through their giggles

«But if I fix the mirror ?» you said, putting your hands to take away theirs

«You can’t fix the mirror. You will only break it even more. Unless you want me to help». the child said

....

«Do you want me to help ? I bet you will be more comfortable with yourself if I were to give you some LOVE. And this ugly flower told you how love is spread here.»

....

«Don’t you want to get rid of these beasts ? »

....

 

You woke up. Sweat beads formed on top of your furry head. Just a nightmare. Just a stupid dream. But it was still confusing. What was going on inside your head ? It is like your conscience was sending some kind of a message. A really confusing one. You sighed and got up. Sans was still there. He was in deep slumber and didn’t notice when you got off his embrace. You left your blanket on him and covered him up to his bony neck.

Then a beautiful smell was caught from your nostrils. You followed the smell, trying to figure out the root of it. It came out from the kitchen. You heard metal clanking and water running. Someone was cooking. Probably something delicious, from the smell of it. You got to the doorstep of the kitchen and silently knocked the door before pushing it silently.

«Oh ! Hi there ! I see you woke up. At least you are not lazy like my brother.»

It was Papyrus. He was stirring something inside a kettle. He was wearing his armor and he was trying to stay away from the counter so as not to stain it with any of his homemade sauce.

«Do you want anything ? Some breakfast ?» Papyrus asked. «I am preparing some spaghetti for Sans to have when he wakes up. He usually sleeps till lunch.»

«No wonder he is so big boned compared to you».

«It is true.» Papyrus laughed «But guess exercise also helps me to keep fit. And that is what am doing everyday. But not today. TODAY, I ,GREAT AND AWESOME PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU LITTLE MONSTER. »said and rubbed your little head.

You cracked a smile

«Thank you for taking me in. I understand I was a burden, so I will leave you and as to not cause you any more discomfort.»

«What are you talking about ? You were in need of a shelter. You were quivering outside in the cold. Actually, I was wondering, why were you laying on the snow like that ? I know my brother can be frustrating but this can’t be the reason you would risk your life, would it ?»

You remembered how you were treated yesterday. Just only yesterday you fought Toriel, experienced death twice, met a questionable ally, served a lovely meal, got kicked out of a shop and depression got over you in the cold but you were saved from Papyrus. Actually, it was a miracle you still haven’t given up hope. You hoped that you can prove you are useful. Hoped that you can save everyone. But you felt insecure of whether you were be able to save yourself from was taking over you. And the dream you saw was no help.

«No. I just went through a lot. »you said to answer Papyrus’ question

«Well you can speak to me if you wish» he said and comforted you with a smile. «Now what, would you want for breakfast ? You need to answer this question no matter what. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.»

«Okay,okay. Some milk and cereals would be nice. »you said

«Excellent choice. Milk for the bones and cereal for the energy to seize the day»

He served you a bowl full of chocolate cereals and milk. You slowly ate your breakfast while examining his movements. You were more calm around him than you first were with Sans. After all, he did save you, and he seems harmless, though he is wearing a pretty impressive armor, indicating he was taking seriously the whole Captain thing .

«So, Frisk, why don't we do some exercise together? I have to get something done and I really wouldn’t want to leave you alone. I mean I saw you looking kinda lonely and I would really like some company when I patrol.»

You thought whether it would be right or not. Though, it would be nice to know more about this place. And Papyrus seemed to know this place like the back of his palm.

«Sure ! »you said with joy all over your face for finally getting to know more of the underground.

«Ok then. Get ready.»

....

You had been walking with Papyrus till you reached a wooden bridge. You were so happy that you were almost bouncing with each step you were taking. The village and the forest were all so nice and wonderfull. Papyrus looked happier seeing you looking at everything with the mouth agape. Their nasty cage looked better when someone is amazed by the things that were considered everyday to them. Also having some company around him made him feel less stressed. You had reached a long wooden bridge. A really long wooden bridge that connected two cllifs. And then some more figures appeared. They reached the odd couple you and Papyrus were and shock was emitted from them. Seeing another person apart from them with their Captain was sudden, and they seemed unsure if you should be considered as a threat or just some member of his fan club. But then, a hooded canine couple noticed you.

«Oh its you! That monster that was sitting with Sans yesterday at Grillby’s. We didn’t introduce ourselves properly. We are the Royal Guard. »Dogamy said

«Ehh. Hi ! I remember you too. You are Dogressa and Dogamy right ?»

«Yes ! And this is Doggo» Dogressa said pointing at a dog with swords. «Leisure and Greater dog» said and pointed at the direction of two armored dogs.

«So what are you ? Some kind of fan a of Papyrus ? Some kids started following him in a desperate movement to get the attention of the new Captain. Are you one of them ?» Doggo asked

«No, no» you said all blushing. «I am just a traveller, like Sans said, and Papyrus is helping me to get to know this place.»

«Is that so ?» Dogamy asked

«Yes, it is. So listen closely. We will have our daily patrol and Frisk will keep us company. They must know how the Royal Guard works if they ever wish in the future to work with us »Papyrus said

«Whatever you say, Papyrus» Doggo said while chewing a toy

«Then Greater and Leisure dog follow me. Dogamy and Dogressa, continue your usual patrol and Doggo, return to your post.»

All obeyed and went their way. The two dogs that hadn't spoken at all just barked in agreement. Papyrus gestured you to follow him.

You passed the bridge with him and the two dogs following you. Later on, as you passed the bridge, you wanted to break the ice. And so, you started talking

«So, Papyrus, how long have you wanted to be in the Royal Guard ?»

«Well, since I can remember myself. As a kid I was always pretending to be the savior of the monsters and during my teen years I was training with the Head of the Royal Guard, Undyne. I even had Sans make me a fake costume. Let’s say games stop when you grow up.»

«Oh. »you lowered your head after remembering what poor Papyrus had went through.

«It doesn’t matter now. The only thing left from this play game is the cape my brother made for me»

«You seem really close with him» you said to change subject.

«Well he is the only family I know. And for a long time, the only friend I ever had.»

«You don’t look like someone that wouldn’t have lot of friends. I mean you are caring, powerful and really nice»

«That was the problem. That's everything everyone here does not want. We are monsters. We should be feared, not loved.»

«That is so very wrong» you said and stopped

Papyrus turned to meet your gaze, but you were staring your feet

«It isn't wrong if everyone thinks its right.» he said and the two dogs stood beside him, guarding him

«Then don’t believe it. Don’t believe the lies. Believe in yourself. And hope that everyone will follow your lead. That is what I am doing» and the last sentence came as a whisper.

«You remind me of myself. Too good for this world. That is what everyone told me.»

«Maybe it should have stayed that way» you said and got closer to him.

You reached your hand and patted the head of the dogs. At first, they jumped from the shock, but they slowly relaxed at your touch and wiggled their white tails.

«See? Everyone wants a caring thought. »you said and scratched under their ears .

They rolled over showing their tummies and you slowly patted them, calling them good boys. Papyrus was just standing there seeing his guards losing their guarding posture and giving in at your touch.

Then you felt a bony hand grabbing yours. It was Papyrus that squeezed your hand inside his stopping you from petting the dogs that jumped back to their postures.

«You don’t know a thing about this world. It is kill or be killed here, so no one will save you if you act all pretty and good, he said. So I will let you discover on your own the place that is going to be your grave» and he let go of your hand

He turned his back on you and the two dogs followed him leaving you all alone on the cold.

Another bad move

....

 

You stopped to catch your breath. You hadn’t realized this forest was so big and so full of traps and evil. You were fortunate enough to find the solution to some really tricky puzzles like the ice puzzle and the hidden switch one. But there were some monsters inside these woods that didn’t appreciate your presence so you fled every time you entered a fight in a crazy attempt, for them not to see your human soul and hologram. But now you were standing in front of a colourful puzzle that you didn’t even know how it worked. I mean, did you even know what each colour meant ? You sighed. You really wanted to explain to Papyrus that is why you continued to follow him. But to tell the truth, you weren’t sure if you would be able to get out of these puzzles alive. You took a step on a orange tile. Nothing bad happened, but a smell flooded you. It smelled like orange juice. You were about to take a step towards a blue tile when you were pulled back. You fell on the ground, and muffled a cry. You slightly opened your eyes to meet a smiling skeleton. Of course. It was Sans the one who stopped you. «Hey. Good morning beautiful.» he said and winked at you «Good morning to you Sans, though I doubt it is morning. »

«According to me, it is morning» «Whatever. Do you mind telling me why you pulled me ?»

«You were about to step on a tile that was full of piranhas and you previously were on top of an orange tile. Not a good combination» he said and laid beside you on the snow.

«Well then, mister, why don’t you help me ?»

«Hm. Nah. I was just heading at my station when I saved you. So I have really worked myself down to the bone.» he said

«What a lazybone.»

«Heh. What I can say ? But I can do something. You escaped from me when i was sleeping so I have to capture you again» Sans said and rolled on top of you

«Hey ! What are you doing ?»

«Torturing a human. With tickle attacks !» he said and started tickling you with a mischievious smile

«HAHAHA!!!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY» you said bursting in uncontralable laughter

«Aww. Did i tickle your funny bone ?»

«HAHA! HEY TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME» you said and started tickling him

You were both laughing so hard. Your laughter echoed through the forest. And someone had heard it

«What is going on here ?» Papyrus asked «I heard you from afar. You really shouldn’t be doing that. »

«Hi bro! I am torturing Frisk.»

Papyrus sighed. But something pulled his cape and got him towards you and Sans.

«HEY !» Papyrus exclaimed

You and Sans started tickling him under his battle body. Well, he started laughing. And he started tickling you aswell. It was so nice. Laughing like this.

As you stopped and patted heavily to catch your breath, you felt a hand petting your long ears.

«Frisk, don’t leave me yet. You are too good for this. I have to protect you. I mean, what more do you want ? You will be safe, Papyrus will be cooking for you and i will be smiling.» Sans said

«Sans, you know.» you said and tugged closer to him

«You are too naive, Frisk. At least leave after my brother and I have trained you. I feel so bad for doing this to you. These puzzles were really deadly, especially the last one. And some of the monsters here aren't the kindest. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you after all you have been through. You don't deserve to be in pain» Papyrus said and sat up, closing his arms around his legs.

The smiles on the faces that they had just moments ago left them. They were nice to you, even Sans

«Well, I do need some training, so I guess okay »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my great and amazing friend made this reference sheet about goat mom. Go check it out  
> http://amayatenshiart.deviantart.com/art/BeautyTale-Toriel-Reference-Sheet-CHECK-DESC-659917597  
> (Toriel is so proud)
> 
> Stay awesome and keep reading my crazy story


	9. Disconcertment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightamares roam every moment.

You hadn’t realized how you fell asleep again.

You remember strolling with the two brothers, talking with them, sharing laughs and exploring the vast place which the underground is. After the tickle fight, you had decided to continue the tour around here. But you had been freezing because you had been lying on the cold snow again. This stupidity of yours is going to get you killed some day. Not that it matters since you can be resurrected. But you were sneezing again and the two brothers noticed it. Sans had offered you his black jacket. He helped you put it over your small frail and you nuzzled inside of it. Sans was only left with his white turtleneck.

«Are you cold ?» you clearly remember asking him

«Nah beauty. I am fine. You, on the other hand won’t stop shivering» he said with his casual grin

«Yes Frisk. I believe we should postpone your tour until you are well. I had forgotten that only just yesterday you were sick. Please forgive me.» Papyrus had said

«It’s okay. We will continue another day.» you said cracking a smile

You had returned to Snowdin. You touched the star again and returned to the home of skeletons. You remember sitting on the couch. Papyrus had been preparing something inside the kitchen. Sans had left you alone again to go to Grillby’s and drink some bottles of ketchup though Papyrus had outright told him that he wouldn’t be allowed inside if he came drunk

....

Then maybe you had fallen asleep. You just can’t remember after that. But once again two soft hands were blinding you. You were dreaming. You didn’t want to. Not again.

«No. No. No. No. NO» you were shouting

«Oh. You didn’t like the protection I offer you. Well then. The next time you reach your soul you are going to see.» a kid said, slowly releasing you. «You are going to see ugly.»

....

You woke up shouting, your eyes little wet. You wiped your tears and little by little you opened your eyes. You saw you were in an unfamiliar room. You looked down and saw you were lying on a simple mattress all wrapped up with blankets. You started to examine the room. But it was pitch black. It was dark everywhere except a corner of the room. There a bright blue light was shining. You remember this. You remember Sans was looking you like this when he.....

Something appeared above your head. It looked like a dragon head. Inside his eyes the same glow was shining like Sans. Its mouth opened and it was like it was going to eat you whole. It was absolutely terrifying.

«You are the reason for my nightmares. You and the rest of humanity.» Sans said

Before you could run away a circle of bones surrounded you piercing through the mattress. Your body was shivering and your eyes felt wet again as you shut them close.

«Sans! What is going on?»

«I will not give you a chance. How can I trust someone like you?»

«Please. I didn’t do anything»

«NOW! BUT ….but ….you could kill anyone if you wanted. You could kill Grillby, me, ....Papyrus. I won’t allow it»

«No! I would never» you said clenching on the bones in front of you.«I promise»

«LIAR! ALL OF YOU ARE LIARS! YOU ARE A NOTHING. YOU ARE….»

His worlds hitting you like the ones that hit you on the surface. Tears stopped falling. You closed your eyes so tight that it hurt.

«You are no better than me. I am lying each day. I am nothing than a skeleton. I am a monster and now you are too.....I know what I am capable of doing and if we are the same it would be no harder for you.»

«I….»you started mumbling

«YOU ARE A HUMAN AND ONLY I KNOW ! You are a pathetic liar….and I am no better. All the promises we make are nothing but excuses.»

Silence filled the room.

.....

You slightly opened your one eye to take a peek on Sans. His eye was still flaring since it was the only visible light you could see and the bones hadn’t gone away. But you saw that he was now next to you gripping tight to the bones he had surrounded you with. His head was hiding inside his black hood. He had kneeled on top of the mattress only inches away from you. You could feel his slow breath hitting on you.

«I can’t trust you and you shouldn’t trust me either.»

«But….I know that I am no saint but I just wish to make up for my past mistakes. I don’t care if I die. I have made my choice long ago. My soul will be sacrificed for you to be happy»

He lifted his head. His eyes were hollow again but two beads of tears were underneath them. One tear ran through his bonely cheek. You stretched your arm to catch it but you stopped the last moment.

«You shouldn’t be near the judge. He can easily execute you. »Sans said and he let the bones disappear.

You took a step back covering yourself more with the blankets. You gasped and started trembling

«Heh.You are right to be afraid of me. To be afraid of a monster.» Sans got out of bed and slowly headed towards the door.

He opened it and light filled the room. It was messy but only the bed you were lying seemed fresh washed.

«You can have this room while you stay here. I will come and clean it later.» the skeleton said without facing you. «But remember where you are and who you are with» he said and walked through the door.«It isn’t like I care.»

You were left on the room alone. You took a teep breath and slowly relaxed. You hugged your knees and buried your head on them.

«What is going on ? What am I doing wrong ? Is it wrong to want to help ?» you said to yourself

You threw your head back to relax against the wall.

«I guess we will have to start over.» you said releasing a breath you were holding back.

You got up. You seemed to be in good strength now. You saw a switch and you decided to turn on the lights to get a better look of the room. Well, it needed tidying. You started picking up socks and putting them on empty basket. You saw a dirty plate with spaghetti leftovers and you put it on top of a cardboard to later get it on the sink. Your eye also caught some books on the floor. You just put them on the cardboard as well since you weren’t interested. Well it was more decent at least.

You took the plate and went downstairs. Sans was lying on the couch with his hood hiding his face till his mouth.

« Hey….» you said almost like a whisper

«What do you want ?» Sans said

«Did you move me up last night ?»

«Yes. You seemed uncomfortable on the couch. ….I also don’t like to sleep alone. Not that I got any sleep last night.»

«Was that your room ?»

«Yes. Why do you ask ?»

«Well it seemed a bit messy, not trying to offend you. So I decided to clean it up a little. It seems to be a good thank you.»

«Whatever »he said and turned his back on you

You sighed and went on the kitchen to leave the plate.

Once you turned to the door of the kitchen you noticed that Sans was blocking it. You felt your breath being stuck on your throat. His head was down and he seemed like he …. was sorry ?

«….Look Frisk. I am sorry. I just….I-I...j-just...»he voice was trembling

Something was wrong. You could feel he was battling inside of himself. First time you were feeling sorry for him. Yet you didn’t know why.

«It is okay. »you said and got closer to him

He took few steps back and looked you on the eyes. His eyes were full of fear and his body was shaking a little

«I d-don’t wa-ant your p-pity »he clenched his fists and said.

«J-just s-say. Just say it. I-I ….I am a monster. I disgust you. I terrify you. You hate me. Come on. Just say it. SAY IT. SAY THE TRUTH» You now were terrified. Not because of what he thought you were. Or maybe yes ?

«Heh. You are afraid of me, no doubt about it. Sans you truly are pathetic. Heh. Well then I guess no surprise here.»he said hiding his face with his hand

«N-NO. I-it isn’t true. »you finally managed to say

You rushed and hugged him. You squeezed your arms around his skeletal body. His whole body was tense and akward inside your small hug.

«I am sorry if I gave that impression. It is just that….this is all new to me. I won’t lie that I am the greatest or that you are. But you are good. I would like to do something good for all of you. You deserve better» you said and shoved you face on his chest.

He gasped a little. Well he definitely didn’t expect that. He threw his face on the top of your head and slowly hugged you back.

You stayed like this for a while. Your bodies together in a hug.

«Ok. I trust you Frisk» he whispered


	10. Mamihlapinatapai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamihlapinatapai: That feeling when two people make eye contact, both wanting the other to do something, yet neither wanting to do anything.

«Heh. You know you really are a sweetheart.»

«What ?» Sans’ words almost like a whisper flustered you.

You could feel a warm rush flooding you. And then you saw the blue blush underneath his eyes that he was hiding with his hood.

«Nothing. Nothing.»

«Ok….Well nevermind» you quickly closed your eyes to forget what you were speculating on.

«So what exactly happened while I was asleep? That would be some useful information»

«Well... I returned last night and you were sound asleep on the couch. Papyrus was waiting for me inside the kitchen. We discussed it and we decided that you will get a week's rest before we start training. You said you wanted to right ? And since you don’t have somewhere to stay we decided to let you stay here and give you a room....My room.» he said and nervously smiled.

«I-I m..m-mean if you w-want to-o» Sans said mechanically.

You bit your furry lip, trying not to laugh at his awkwardness. But you weren’t quite able to control it and you finally let your laughter burst from inside you. The skeleton seeing you laugh at his proposal was a bit discouraged. He held his hood lower to fully cover his face in a desperate attempt for you to not see how your actions had upseted him.

«Hey. If you don’t want to, you can easily leave us and have fun elsewhere. It isn’t like we are the greatest» he said to you

You slowly stopped laughing.

«Oh, please Sansy, don’t get so worked up. I would love to stay here with you. I am just happy that you are kind enough to let me stay and help me. »

You suddenly realized what you had just said. Sans was standing there frozen.

«Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. It was just spontaneous. I won’t call you like that ever again. »Ugh. Frisk you can’t control neither you laughter or your words. «Sorry I am just….stupid.»

«Heh. Chill kid. No big deal.» he said with a bright blue shinning under his hoodie. «You can call me whatever you want. I don’t mind.»

«Oh….ok….Sansy» you said and smiled softly at him. The blue light got stronger underneath his hoodie.

«What is going on there ?» you said and reached for his jacket to pull over his hoodie

He quickly backed off and pulled lower the neon blue fur of the hood

«N-n...noth-hing. I-I j-just ….I am not u-used in sweetworlds. N-not that I-I m-mind or anything like that. Heheh….»

Silence fell over for a while. Then laughter filled the room. Your laughter. And somehow this time he followed you too. You laughed until some tears wetted your eyes. Sans, eventually, saw your eyes having some salty water underneath and he suddenly stopped.

« Are you okay sweetie ?» he asked you while he slowly lowered his hood

«Yes. I’m just so happy. So happy that I never believed I could laugh so hard with someone else.»

«Heh. Glad that I helped.»

«….Well I guess that was a good break for both of us.» you said and looked him with his hood now down.

He seemed ok and no light was illuminating on his face.

«Yeah….just a break. Whatever. You can relax on the couch and watch some TV. I will prepare some breakfast for us»

«….Ok then.» you said and went on the living room.

You sat on the couch and you reached for the remote. The only channel available for you to see was one called MTT SHOW. Well it is better than nothing. Sans was cooking and you were relaxing on the TV. It almost seemed what a normal life would be like. Well if you weren’t transformed into a goat child and he wasn’t a living skeleton You saw that the show was all about a rectangular robot and he seemed to really like dressing up.

«Sans ?»

«Yes ?» he said coming out of the kitchen «Where is Papyrus ? We haven’t seen him all day.» you asked with curiosity in your eyes «Well. He went early in the morning for patrol. He said he will be back late in the afternoon. He left us some food and the whole house for us.»

«So….what time is it again?» you asked

«It is 10 in the morning» Sans said while he served the breakfast.

He had prepared some good smelling pancakes and one glass of orange juice. You looked with saliva filling your mouth.

«Can I have some ?» you asked with excitement building up inside you

«Sure, go ahead.They are all yours. I grabbed some ketchup for myself.» and he pointed at the small frail of ketchup he was holding.

«Eeeeh….How do you like drinking ketchup ? Like with nothing else. Just plain ketchup »

«It is okay. But if you have anything better to offer my mouth is here» he said and pointed at his skeletal mouth

You felt the same rush you felt before overwhelming you. You could feel his small white eyes looking at you even though you were staring blankly at the pancakes in front of you. He chuckled and slowly got closer to you

«Hey, I am just teasing you beautiful.»

«Okay then» you said realising a small sigh

Carefully his bony hands grabbed your face and turned it towards him. His fingers caressing your left cheek.You felt all flustered and you could feel your cheeks turning bright red under all this white fur that covered your face.

«Or maybe I am not just teasing you.» Sans said and flirty smile appeared on his face.

Again he laughed loudly at you.

«You worry too much Frisk.» he said and slowly touched your lips.

You could feel your whole body getting upset with his touch,with his eyes. He was so intimidating. Your mind was sinking in.You could only stare at his eyes that slowly disappeared inside the darkness of his eyesockets. Your body felt heavy and burning.You could feel the nice aura that was emitting from Sans’ body. You could feel the refreshing touch of his hand. You wanted to sink in his black jacket, in his white turtleneck, in his body. You suddenly yearned for it so so much. Your heart picking up pace at every breath of his that hit your face. You didn’t know whether you should submit to your urge to let go and reach out to Sans or be afraid of the skeleton that slowly was coming closer to you. A faint neon blue was glowing as a blush in Sans face. You remembered the times he had looked you like this.Your smile appeared on your face. He saw it and smiled too. His eye bit by bit were filled with a bright blue light.

Seeing this your fear immediately overwhelmed you again. Flashbacks of moments ago that death was so close.And again it was by his hand. Few days ago, this morning. He was a killer. But you knew somehow that you could trust him and now he didn’t wish you harm.Yet your body started shaking. The yearning hadn’t faded at all but it felt like an irrational fear made your whole body afraid of the monster that was only inches away from your goat like face. His eye was flaring and you could feel the heat of this neon blue fire. You froze.

Sans saw that.His eye was staring at you so he didn’t miss a single expression that your face took. From desire to this fear that usually decorated the white of your face. The fear he was so fond of. The fear he had caused. This time he was the one to feel his sins crawling on his skeletal spine. His eye stopped flaring. He looked down and shut tight his eye sockets.Sans sighed lightly.

«Sansy, are you okay ?»

«No. I am not. I don’t know what is happening to me. And ….I shouldn’t be feeling this way.»

«Don’t worry everything is going to be okay.» you said touched his left cheek.

You stood there for a while, you facing Sans while he looked at your hand while his was rubbing yours left cheek. And suddenly he looked at you. His blush was all over his face. Out of the blue he threw his face towards you. You thought that he was aiming for your mouth momentarily. But instead his mouth slightly touched on top of your nose. You gasped and he did the same. Sans started retreating and leaving you some space to breathe. Now he reached for his hood to throw on top of him .

«Well lets just eat our breakfast ?»

«….Oh...O-okay….»you said and lifted your hood as well


	11. Confusion

How long has it been ? Well at least you knew it was long since you fell down. Maybe a month.Yet it was only three days since the skeleton brothers decided to help you. Yesterday it was a simple day. Breakfast, TV, puns from Sans and later on lunch and dinner with Papyrus after he had returned from his duties. And at the end of the day you slept safe and sound at your new room. A normal day with the exception of Sans’ little outburst during the morning.

It was nice. Too nice actually. You couldn’t even remember when it was that you had a so lovely day. You knew it had been way too long. You enjoyed it. You didn’t want it to end or fade away.

So another day in this new temporary home of yours began. But the difference this time was that you were all alone in there.

Sans had already told you that you would be all alone today since he had also sentry duties. He had neglected them for you for two days but he could no longer do that. Sans had as well warned you that trying to leave the house will do you no good, even though he had prepared ahead and put locks everywhere. Yes, the windows too. It wasn’t like you had any vile intentions or anything like that. But you couldn’t complain. He had every right to doubt you. However, he said that these locks weren’t for you. These locks were for the other citizens of the underground. He even gave you the key to open the door for you to open when he comes back. It was hanging around your neck going up and down in sync with your breathing.

You lifted your body from the mattress you were lying on. The moment your furry feet touched the ground you flinched. A rush of pain made you succumb and fall back on the wall against the mattress. Your whole body was sore and moving was slowly becoming more difficult. You had never felt pain like this before. Not even when Sans killed you. You could hear your heartbeat rising and with each breath turning into a deafening sound. You couldn’t hear nothing except your heartbeat. It was extremely loud. Extremely painful. Your chest suddenly felt so numb.

A glow covered the left side of your chest. A faint red glow. Then your heart appeared once again. This time your hologram was on their knees before you. You took your heart within your hands. Having your heart in your hands made them numb as well. You saw that your human copy had already done the same although they seemed like they were begging with their hands extended towards you forming a cup. They weren’t holding something like you. You couldn’t help but stare at your hologram. A faint glow was covering them. The same red faint glow that covered your soul. Of course they were see through and you could see everything that was behind them even though it was a bit blurry. They were looking down since you were doing the same from the edge of the mattress you were standing on.Their bangs were hiding their face till the the tip of the nose. They were wearing the same clothes that you were. A hooded cape falling on their shoulder.

Everything you once were. Everything you should be. Everything you didn’t want to be. You turned your face to your copy.

You wished they disappeared.

Your heart picked pace again. The numbing beginning to take effect on your upper and lower body. The sound hadn’t subsided. For all you could tell it was worsening. Your body was so sore and numb. While your attention was drawn back to the hologram your head numbed at the exact moment your eyes set on it. You wanted to see your past self for the last time. Now that you were a monster there was no turning back so a last look wouldn’t harm no one.

However, as soon as you did that you saw something unsettling. Your hologram seemed to be glitching like that one time with the mirror at Toriel’s house. But now it didn’t fade away when you looked at it. It didn’t seem to be just your imagination. The posture of the hologram hadn’t changed but it was shifting from yours past looks to ones you couldn’t recognize. It looked like a child with a horizontally striped shirt and a bit shorter hair than yours with the same bangs though that covered them till the edge of their nose.

Out of the blue the hologram started rising their head. Yo hadn’t moved. Neither your head nor your rest of your body were moving since the numbness had spread so much that you couldn’t move an inch. You wanted to but even the thought of it hurt. Was it possible that even thinking could bring you suffering ? Your copy eventually stopped moving. The glow around it had began a bit stronger but that wasn’t all. You knew your eyes. You knew oh so well their colour. You knew they were weirdly golden but those that the hologram had seemed even more weird. They were cold, dark, petrifying. The were bloody red.

....

You couldn’t see anything. Some people were said to faint with their eyes open. To lose consciousness. That must have been what happened to you. You could hear nothing but your heartbeat and see nothing but black. Your eyes were surely open cause your brain was aching from the effort you were putting to lift your eyelids. The numbness hadn’t gone away.The last thing you remember seeing were the red eyes of your glitching hologram and...them saying something. Of course you weren’t able to hear anything since the thumping of your heart was so loud that any other noise was going unnoticed. You weren’t sure what they said or what exactly you had just seen. But surely it was out of the ordinary. Definitely out of the ordinary even after everything. They were more than enough surprises left for you.

You let your body fell back on top of the mattress and your eyes silently close. You hugged the sheets that just this night were given to you clean by Sans. You slowly and firmly brought them up to your nose. Even though the movements of your body were hurting you it was worth it. It smelled nice. It made you feel comfortable.

You had been lying there for some time. You couldn’t of course tell how much but it felt long enough. Your heart had slowed down significantly. You haven’t tried to see or move yet but you weren’t rushing either.The sheets felt so nice. You took them closer to you. You truly needed a relaxing day. Yesterday was. But all alone wasn’t really relaxing.This sheet made it more relaxing for you. You just hoped that everything that happened before was just a symptom of your faint. Illusions was one of them right ?

A loud knocking on wood was something you suddenly heard. It seemed to come from the wooden front door. It was possible that you were lying there long enough for Sans to eventually come back. You had the obligation to answer the door.

You eventually started slowly moving. You flinched a little when you got up but nothing else seemed particularly wrong. Your eyes were easy to open and your heart was back in place with the hologram nowhere to be seen. You made a note to yourself to later discuss this with Sans. You had barely touched the ground once more when the knocking on the door was heard again and this time seemed impatient.

«Coming.» you said with a bit of hoarse voice since it was the first time you used it since you woke up.

Covering yourself with the hood of your cape you slowly and carefully moved outside of your bedroom. Once you saw that your body wasn’t being hurt by your movements you rushed to the front door. You took of the key from your neck and placed it inside the lock. It hadn’t even been a second when the clicking sound of the lock being unlocked was heard and the door was quickly opened. It was too fast for your brain to analyze yet you were able to understand that something that wasn’t supposed to be in there had come in from the slightly open door.

You quickly locked the door and ran towards the kitchen. You didn’t know what just came through but if it wanted to harm you wouldn’t allow it to flee from a fight with you. You weren’t going down without a fight. You had to defend this house and yourself for the sake of yourself, the brothers and to….later ….die. Ughhhh. It didn’t matter. You picked a knife and hold it. Steadily and hopefully stealthily you tip toed towards the invader. You saw a yellow thing trembling on the left corner of the sofa. You hided at the edge of the door leading to the living room. You peeked a little bit.

There upon the sofa a yellow reptile looking monster was staring back at you. It was crouching and shaking a little. With it’s reptile tale it was covering it’s mouth and nose probably to not make a sound. Nevertheless, you were still able to hear their panting and some gasps whenever you made a move towards it. There was a slim chance that this monster was harmless and just afraid of you as you were of it. You let your guard down still holding the knife inside your hand. You slowly approached in attempt to comfort it without an mishappenings.

«H-hello.» you said.

You hadn’t noticed you were also trembling until your voice came out proving you right as the fearful person you are. The monster however crouched even more and now it’s whimpers were loud and clear to your ears.

«What do you want ? Why are you here ?»

«A-asyl-lum. P-ple-ase.» it said softly through it’s gasps.

Coming closer you noticed it’s childish looks and the tears under it’s eyes as well as…. Some open wounds. You dropped the knife on the floor and rushed to it’s aid. The moment it saw you rushing towards it it rushed past you and hid under the table that was in front of the sofa. You were shocked. It definitely was fast for it’s age. It was still trembling and now it was crying as well.

«Shhh. Don’t worry. I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to see your wounds.» you extended your arm slowly towards it.

This brought you back memories. Sans had done the same the first day you met. You were still afraid of him now and then was even worse. It would be probably worse for the little wounded monster. You should come up with something. Then an idea came up. To put it simply you will leave the monster get used to the environment and come out on it’s own. You went inside the kitchen. There was some leftovers inside the fridge. You put them on a plate and warmed them up while you were filling a glass of water. When the food was ready you put it above the table and later on went on your bedroom.

You searched on the drawers that Sans had left for you. He had put some medicine there in case you were hurt again. Some painkillers and bandages would do the trick. Maybe some cleansing substance would also be useful but Sans told you there was no such thing down here. Healing magic mostly but you weren’t able of this so you compromised. When you were walking down the stairs you saw the little monster on it’s previous position. However, this time in it’s mouth it was holding the knife you had dropped previously. It was still crying and this gave you some courage to move forward.

«The food is yours. And this medicine too. If you want I can help you with your wounds.» you said and left everything beside the food you had prepared.

You went back inside the kitchen and relaxed against the counter.

«Umm.» said the monster it was peeking from the corner of the door.

«Yes ?» you said and came closer to it.

It fidgeted. It seemed ready to run any moment yet it stayed. And furthermore it came closer too. That moment you saw something unexpected. You hadn’t seen it because of it’s tail and where it was hiding. It hadn’t arms. Around the place where arms should spreading there was only some bandages with few drops of dried blood. Your hands were trembling and your wanted to turn your view from there. You closed your eyes like usual and you sighed.

«Ummm. Can you help me with the bandages ?» the little monster whimpered.

«Sure thing.» you replied.

You sat on the sofa and the little thing slowly sat beside you.

«Did you have any of the painkillers ?» you asked while you unwrapped the bandages.

«I couldn’t.» it said.

«I will give you some.» and you reached the glass of water and the medicine. «Open your mouth» you said.

It slowly opened it’s mouth and you put the medicine on top of its tongue.

«Wait before you swallow or you will choke. you said and offered the glass of water until you realized it probably couldn’t hold it.

So instead you made him drink it. You continued with the bandages. It had scraped it’s knee deeply and there was a large open wound on it’s tummy. It seemed like an old  burn and a stab at the same time. You took some water as the only way to clean the wounds and wetted them. It cried loudly.

«Shhh. It’s okay. The painkillers will help you in a while.» you wrapped it and then you sat there looking at it.« What’s your name?» you asked

«Monster kid.» it answered quietly.

«That’s really your name ? It isn’t like it is bad or anything but …. It seems pretty general.» you said and looked at the kid.

«Yes. I guess it is. But it’s my name.» said and smiled a little.

«So wanna talk about it ?

«A-about ...what?» he asked still flinching with every breath it took.

«About what happened to you.» and your eyes starred at his wounds

«I don’t know. I am not supposed to talk about it.»

«I won't force you you said and stood up. But someday I will need my explanation if I am gonna give a shelter to you.»

«Really?! You will help me?!»

«That is my intent.» you said and took the plate,the knife and the glass and carefully put them in the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Maybe. I will try harder for this work of mine. For the people who have time and read it. I will. That is a promise
> 
> Also we have a tumblr page. Go check it out. I will be posting more there as well.


	12. Wonder

You and your big mouth. You have recklessly spoken. You had promised that you can protect this kid. A promise you were unsure you could keep. You couldn’t even protect yourself. The skeleton brothers hadn’t agreed to any of this but you said it anyways.You said that you will give shelter to the Monster Kid. You let out a sigh.This won’t be of help neither for you nor for this kid.

But you couldn’t help it. In this kid’s eyes you saw you. You saw the pain you have. You saw a cry for help. A cry for help that was never asked for your sake. You wanted to give this help to him. The help you never had. That help when the beat you up. That help when the teared you apart. That help...You didn’t wish the same to happen to this child. You saw that he was still innocent. An innocent child.

Toriel would know what to do. You truly missed her more day by day. You had grown close to her yet you are still so far away. Your fingertips touched your fluffy ears. They were just like hers. You remembered the last moment you saw her. The cape she gave you. Tears running down her eyes because you left her. It was truly a painful memory to have of your mother.

Your trail of thought was interrupted by a light tug on your cape. You turned around and saw the reptile kid clinging to the cape with one of his sharp teeth.

«Ehhh….sorry for that lady but …. Erm….» said and spitted out the long cape

«Frisk. Just call me Frisk. »You said and kneeled down to his eye level « What is the matter ?»

«Could you please tell me where I could sleep. I am sorry if I seem obnoxious or rude. It is just that….that….that I am tired he said shivering and his voice fading slowly while he was speaking Oh. The kid was still in his dump from the snow clothes and you had noticed it when you first saw him but now it is more clear that his whole body was giving in the tiredness he feels. He should rest as soon as possible. You smiled.

«Hmm. Let me see…» you said as thoughts rushed over your head. «You could sleep on my bed for now.» the thought escaped from your mouth the moment that came in your mind.

«Could I ?» the kid asked with amazement in his voice

«Of course. Let’s go upstairs and get you ready for bed» and signaled him to follow you.

Together you went into Sans’ room. You didn’t know if he was okay with it. You will definitely talk him. Soon. You have to prepare him for this. But he will understand. He will surely understand. He had done the same for you after all. You searched his room and found some decent looking shirts. You made up the bed you had left untidy when you rushed downstairs and gave to the kid one of the shirts

«Dress up with this and let your old one dry over there» you said and pointed towards the cardbox «Then sleep. I will leave you for the time being.I am going to find someone and I will shortly come back. Please don’t do anything funny»

«I won’t….but be careful Frisk. And please if they ask you about me say that I finally I am what they always wanted. Dead he.» whispered slowly «Please»

«You must have suffered a lot for your age. So I will tell you something I wish you know. You have meaning. And it is a good one so don’t worry. Be careful and rest.» you said as you left the room

«Ok…»

You closed the door behind you leaving him alone in this room. Is it okay ? Would he be okay ?

No wonder your head hurt so much. Thinking too much. You should just talk with Sans. After that everything will clear up. Going down the stairs while you adjusted your hood on your head covering you till the tip of your nose. You saw that the key was still on the door like you had left it. You took it out of the keyhole after you had unlocked the door once again and went outside.You locked and put the key inside the pocket of your shorts. It was freezing outside. But you were better and it didn’t cost you so much energy to walk through it. You still had an awfully long way to go to where Sans told you will be working. In actuality he had told you last night he works everywhere almost but mostly where he had met you. You hoped he will be there. So you started walking towards his direction.

....

You stopped for a while to catch your breath. You had been walking for a while now but you had covered most of the distance. People were looking you once again but nobody seemed to care about you enough to stop you. As long as they didn’t see your eyes. As long as they didn’t see your heart. As long as they didn’t see your hologram everything would be fine. You would have to endure the suspicious looks for the time being. You were almost there also.

However you remembered. The bridge. Its shadow showed from the veil of mist that the snow had created. How were you gonna pass through it ? It was impossible. You didn’t have a chance to begin with, right ? You let out a deep sigh. Your breath showed in the air since it was hot compared to it. You had to find out a way. Something. Anything.

But the only thing that you thought was something risky. And it was also nearly impossible. You decided that you would climb over it. With your furry paws it would be less of a trouble. Hopefully. Your hands gripped tightly onto the wood and your nails pierced through the wood. You started moving upwards.Your breath was getting heavier. Your mind hazy. Nevertheless you were progressing so you continued. Slowly. Feeling your body heavier every time you ungripped your hand in order to relocate it. You closed your eyes for just a second as you were almost reaching the top.

In that second you lost feeling of your hands. You were falling again. You didn’t even had time to let your voice be sounded. You felt your feet touch the snowy ground. But not a moment later they gave in to the weight of your falling body kneeling. Your eyes opened fiercely and you screamed in pain. You had fallen on the soft snow however the pain was still there. You let your body fall completely as tears of pain welled up in your eyes. Your mouth was still open from the scream you had left. Now there wasn’t any chance you could make it. You tried to stand up. You succeed only to find out you had injured your knees. They were both swollen a bit with a bright red showing on them. They were definitely bruised. It wasn’t that bad but it will take at least a day to turn back at their original state. Hope was leaving you and you considered retreating to the house.

However a panting was heard from behind. You felt something rub against your calves. It came around you and in the end in front of you. It was a small white dog. Its white fur was similar to those of the Guard dogs. And it seemed to be the same breed as them. He must have thought you were a relative of theirs since you also had a white fur. He threw his feet on your knees. You fell down with a gasp. He licked your eyes that were still wet from your tears.

«Hey puppy. Slow down» you said and petted it.«Where do you come from ?»

He only barked in response and wag his tail

«No nametag. It will be difficult to find if you have a home» and scratched behind his ears.

It bit your ear. Not hard. Just a plaything. You smiled. What a funny dog. You petted the dog more until he slipped right of your arms

You stood up again to see where it had run off. It was barking at you beside the code of the bridge. The code of course. You hadn’t even thought about that. It was like it was hidden from you. You remembered Papyrus said that the code was changing everyday but he said that Sans would give you a hint. But nothing was mentioned. Nothing absolutely. The dog looked you with wonder in its eyes. It wimpered sligltly and touched your thigh. His paw upon the pocket of your shorts coincendantly in the one there was the key. It shouldn’t get the key.

The key. It must be it. The only thing Sans had given you. This must have been the hint. You took it. The key had a number imprented on it. They must have many keys but it was of no importance right now

«You are my savior little dog. Thank you. All right. Let’s find out if we can get across.» and got closer to the code box.

«2 ….9….0….5….»

The bars slowly parted and fell down as a clicking sound was heard

«Yes success ! It was all thanks to you» and patted the head of the dog

You walked slowly in hope that the leg wouldn’t help as much. The dog aided you with letting lean against it. Step be step you came towards the station Sans was supposed to be.Yet he was nowhere near there. You send the dog off and tanked him. It must turn in to his home. If it lurks around here .... it may be in danger

«Knock Knock» echoed along with a knocking of the door in the woods

Sans. It must be him. He does those kind of jokes.

«Knock Knock»

It was coming from the door you had come through. The door of the Ruins. You started moving towards it.

«Knock Knock»

Faster. You had to go faster

«Knock Knock»

Your legs hurt but it didn’t matter

«Knock Knock»

Only a few steps away

«Knock Knock»

You saw Sans sitting against the door

«Knock Knock»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more! Hope you like it. <3


	13. Reminiscence

«Knock Knock»

Heavy breaths came out of your drenched mouth and turned into hot clouds of air. You put your hand against an old tree and tried to catch your breath. You had run far enough to find yourself just mere steps away from the door you have left from. The door that kept you away from Toriel. The door to the ruins. From the distance you were you could see Sans with his neon furred hood covering his eyes. You were unsure if he could hear you since your breathing must have been pretty loud and as you remembered his reflexes were perfect and he was pretty aware of his surroundings.You bet he would find you anytime now. Quickly you covered your mouth. You definitely didn’t want him to find you. Even though, you came so far just for a talk with him. Something inside you said to wait and listen. And maybe be more quiet and hide for a while.

«Who is it ?» a distant voice was heard.

You peeked over the tree you chose to hide yourself. It was a muffled sound coming through the door. It had a female tone on it and a sweetness you had felt before. Your eyes stared intensely to the door as a thought dominated all others in your mind. It is Toriel. It must be. You wanted to walk to her but your legs ached more thanks to all that running you did. You just stood there. Speechless. Lifeless.

«Who.» Sans responded to the question that was made

Sans grinned as he waited for a response from the other side. Tension was building up inside making you restless as you also waited for the voice to be heard again.

«Who’s who ?» the voice came through the door again.

Your whole body trembled as her voice reached you. Memories of Toriel’s kindness and love came rushing. It wasn’t long ago when she made you feel happy under her protection. Hers soft touch, her caring heart. All those moments she was the mother you never had. Having lived without a mother you had to take care of yourself and your dad’s mistakes and outgoings. She cared for you. She cared for you from the very beginning. Pain stung you as an urge to rush and hug your mother took over you. The only one you could ever call mother.

«I didn’t know you had turned into an owl Toriel. » Sans continued with his joke

The validation you wanted. It was truly Toriel. Her laughter came from behind the door as well as almost soundless giggles from Sans. It was nice hearing them both happy although they both have been hurt due to your ego and lack of control. You were sorry. More sorry than you have ever been. Because, even with this undeserved care you were given from them, you had hurt them, as worthless as you were. Tears didn’t see to be enough to carry this pain. So they didn’t fall. But you did fall as you tried to move towards them. Your fall was thankfully soft once again thanks to the snow. But a loud one as well. Sans turned to face you with threat and anger showing to his face while you flinched from the pain. He must have thought you were some pesky eavesdropper. Which of course you were. But Sans teleported over to you and picked you up. His eyes were hollow once again. Staring lifelessly at you from under his hood. You shivered a little. The atmosphere around you was dense.

His fingers soundly brushed your knees. You muffled a cry from the pinch of pain you felt. Sans upon seeing this teleported you still resting in his embrace closer to the door. Before Sans could say any world you found the strength inside you and shouted the words you wanted to say.

«Mom I am sorry!» the words escaped from your heart to your mouth

......

Silence loomed over the forest.

«Toriel they need healing and you are a far more better healer than me.» Sans said

«I can’t!» Toriel shouted through the door.

«Toriel please. Now it is not the time.» Sans demanding voice ordered

«I want to. I want so much for my child to be by their side, to protect them. To care for them. Yet i can’t I am powerless in this…..I am a human. And now they have to suffer with my powers and looks.»

«Toriel....»you said as you heard her sobbing a little.

«So Frisk has your curse?» Sans said as he stared at you.

«Yes, unfortunately» Toriel said as her sobs got louder

«Then there is a possibility they could heal themselves.....»

«No! No, that couldn’t possible unless they rip their soul apart. Excess magic would tear them.» Toriel claimed

«I see.» Sans sighed

As you were silently listening to their conversation you were wondering how Toriel felt. From her sobs you could tell that she was sad. But you were too.She must have been sorry this whole time like you too. Regrets and memories would have pain her as well. So all this torture. Why you both must suffer through it. You were alone before her care. Before you met her. You wanted her happy. Your hands caressed the old wood of the door. You made a fist against it and knocked the door loudly two times.

«Knock Knock» you said feeling your voice heavy

Sans now attention was on you. His eyes showed nothing but worry compared to before

«My child ?» Toriel said softly

«Toriel it is a joke. Don’t you know how to play?»

Your fist still resting on the wood moved again two times.

«Knock Knock»

«Who’s there ?»

«Myth.»

«Myth who ?»

«Myth you too,Toriel.» you said smiling

Toriel giggled through her sobs

«Yes, I do miss you my child. You make me so happy. But I have hurt you so much. It is unbearable.»

«And I still love you mom. Even though, I have tire you and brought tears on your eyes. But you didn’t hurt me.»

«Neither did you.» said Toriel

«So why are we like this ?»

«I truly don’t know.»

You both laughed silently. It felt so refreshing. Hearing your laughter overlapping with that of your mother. It was a memory you wanted to hold onto. It was a happy memory. Sans was also there. Listening and feeling with both of you. You wanted to know what thoughts passed his mind as he had you closed to his chest. Resting in his arms. His thoughts on this reunion.

«Frisk you are hurt. Sans’ voice reached you. Maybe we should go

«You know, Sans is right. Blunt but right. That is why I trusted you to him.»

You looked at his eyes to see any reaction but nothing was there but his void expressionless eyesockets. His promise was the one that had saved you. He seemed like he wanted to rush things. You saw that his mouth was half open, ready to speak out.

«I will let you say your goodbyes.» he said finally, still avoiding your eyes.

«Thank you Sans.» said Toriel.«But I would like some more time for few questions.»

«Sure. I will give you your privacy.» Sans said as he lowered your body. «Can you stand ?» he asked you

«Yes» you said and leaned on the door.

«Then I will be over there.» he said and pointed towards a distant tree.

«Okay. I will call you over later. Thanks Sans.» you smiled at him as he quickly teleported away.

«He is gone, isn’t he ?» Toriel’s voice asked few seconds after that.

«Yes ,he is.» you said with a small laugh.

«Then tell me. How are you my child ?»

«Things are confusing. I guess I have been more fragile, not that I wasn’t already but….a flu,my soul. Now my knees. It feels bad but it is getting better.»

«I feared this would happen. I am sorry my child.»

«Don’t be. After all I have Sans and Papyrus.» you happily said.

«I know. I am glad. Be careful okay ?»

«Okay.»

«Also why are you here ?»

«It is a long story.»

«I will be happy to hear it.»

You explained to her everything that had happened that day. As well as your whereabouts this whole time. Except of your hologram. You felt as this should be kept a secret. It was strange though talking to a door. Yet soothing as you talked to your mom. You laughed. You smiled. Happy memories. You would treasure them forever. After all these are the ones that are you are fighting and dying for. Some time later you let your voice die down. Silence fell over.

«You should go.» Toriel finally muttered

«Yes I should»

«Goodbye my child»

«Goodbye mom»


	14. Worry

Moments ago you said goodbye to your mother. I was heartbreaking but you now knew. Things are going to be okay. You will be okay. You touched the door one last time as you put weight to it to to stand. Your legs have now numbed from the snow but you could see that they were still swollen.

«Sans you may come» you shouted as you lifted your head

Your golden eyes were shut when he teleported in front of you. But you felt him grasping you and lifting you closer to his beating soul. A faint heartbeat was echoing from his ribcage to your mind. His clothes rubbing against your fur. And as he teleported you away, you threw your arms over his head. When you opened your eyes again you saw that you were standing outside from Sans’ station.It was covered with snow and its wood was somewhat frozen. Sans walked towards and went from behind to enter inside. The interior of this wooden station was still messy with bottles of ketchup. Sans rested you on the wooden floor. His eye still flared brightly from the magic he had used. He slowly took his black jacket of his skeletal body and gently putted under your head. Upon taking a deep breath his magic became dimmer and his eye slowly fainted to his white pupils.

«Dammit beautiful. You make me worry sick about you so often.» 

«Sans …. » you said

«Did I make you hurt, Frisk ? Sorry.» he said and kneeled besides you.

As he had kneeled he had supported his weight on his hands. And one of them was resting on top of yours. You saw that his cheekbones shone with a radiant blue.So that shining blue again.It was nice. You liked this expression on his face.

«Thank you. And I didn't mean to worry you. I …. » you said

«Save the excuses for later. Just tell me why are you here and how were you injured.»

«I….I was looking for you. But I didn’t know how to cross the bridge. I had forgotten that it could open with a password and I tried to climb over. I guess it wasn’t a good idea. » you said and giggled

«No. It definitely wasn’t a good idea. So tell me. Why were looking for me ?» 

«….A kid asked for shelter in your house. The kid was hurt. Still bleeding . Bruised. Burnt. I couldn’t leave a kid like them wonder to the cold alone. They reminded of me when I was hurt and alone and you saved me I …..am sorry. » you said as you closed shut your eyes for your lecture and punishment

«….Monster kid. This will be the kid’s name. Am I right ?» 

«Yes….» 

«I will explain to you later when we go to the house. Right now let's focus on healing you.» 

«Okay. When we get to the house.» 

«I….» he looked away. «I will need to have direct contact with your injury to heal you since I am not the greatest healer.» and his blush got brighter

«I don’t mind you said and tangled your fingers with his.» 

«I will need both my hands to touch your knees.» 

«Ohh!» you felt your face also fluster and get warmer.

His fingers brushed against yours as he let you go. He walked to your legs. And as you were laid down on the floor, still kneeled, he moved his body over yours and rested his hands on your knees. You felt nothing there from the numbness. But elsewhere you felt so many things. Your heart was starting to rush.

«The magic will probably affect other parts of your body. I will try to control it at the area of the need but it won’t be absolute.» he said

The pigment from Sans face concentrated on his palms. His eyes were staring intensely at your swollen area. It felt so relaxing. A tranquility filled you. It filled your mind also numbing your thoughts. You were still closing your eyes. Hearing the sounds of the forest. The rustling of the leaves and the snow falling. Hearing the magic that healed you. The faint sound of the magic reaching your knees, your blood, your heart. You opened your eyes. You looked at him. His posture and yours could be misunderstood. Or really was it just for healing ? He could surely heal you without him looking so attractive and pervy at the same time. After all his eyes were set at you like he was ready to jump at you.

«Frisk ?» he said as he saw you had opened your eyes

He was breathing heavily. It must be from using so much magic. His breath was hitting against your body while his eyes were still locked on your knees. Your heart was rushing and your head was spinning. You should calm down. But this posture. This magic….

A moan escaped from your throat.

You quickly covered your mouth. You shivered a little as your eyes met with those of Sans. how can you be like that after you just saw your mother ? But you couldn’t help it. How can you not be when his magic mad you feel so numb. It wasn’t the first time you felt like this. You were violated against your will before. You were filling at fault,sorry, pain, regret. Now….you were feeling calmness. You were afraid but not him. You were afraid of your past. Yet his magic made your thoughts feel light as air. Your body felt light as air. He groaned a little and a rush of magic dominated every inch of your body. Especially your heart making your soul flatter and lose some heart beats. Your hand still over your mouth was unable to control a couple of moans while you heard Sans panting. His magic was fainter on his magic and again his cheeks were a bright blue you had never seen before.

«….Frisk….please ….he said through his pants ….I need ….. to focus…..» 

«I try but your magic reaches my soul….» you said slowly

He took some deep breaths and the magic was controlled again. His cheeks were still a little tainted but his magic was now healing you once more.This time the magic was more numbing and your heart skipped a few beats. You also tried to control yourself. But a moan escaped again and you were shivering the whole time. Sans avoided eye contact with you but he groaned from time to time. You stayed like this for a while. His hands shone dazzling for a moment and quickly he took them away. He stood up immediately with his back facing you. You could hear him quickly panting and some groans.

«…..I …..am sorry Frisk…..I know it is disgusting he said» 

«…..No it is okay. It is my fault. I couldn’t control myself and made you lose your focus.» 

«…..I shouldn’ be like this. It is not right. Why am I like this… ?» he muttered slowly

You saw your legs were fine. He had properly healed you. You slowly and steadily stood up. You took one step forward and as you saw you were okay you started moving towards him. You were still shivering and numbness still lurked in the corners of your mind. But you were okay with it. Silently you hugged Sans from the behind.

«Thank you, Sansy. I am fine thanks to you. you said and buried your head on his back. Another groan was heard from his mouth.

«Sans….? Are you okay ? Are you hurt ? Did you overwork yourself ?» you asked with worry showing on your voice

«….No I am fine. Don’t worry beautiful» . he said

You were hugging for quite some time. You could hear his heart skipping a few beats. You liked this music.

«We should head back home Frisk. I am glad that you are okay but it would be no good if we stayed longer out here in your condition.» 

«Okay. Let me grab you your jacket» and you rushed towards it.

When you turned to face Sans again you saw he was teleported away.

«Sans?» you shouted

As your voice came out just seconds later he was in front of you. His cheekbones were white and covered with snow.

«What happened ?» 

«Nothing.» I just fell while I was teleporting

«Why did you teleport ?» 

«I heard something over the woods.» 

«Please don’t follow my stupidity and be more careful» you said as you brushed the snow away from his face. and you giggled a little

«I will beautiful.» he said and gently took the jacket from your arms

He putted his black jacket on and his hoodie covered the white of his skull.

«Let’s go and extended his hand to you» while he avoided your gaze

«Sure.» and took his hand

He kneeled and quickly took you inside his arms again.His soul was still rushing and yours too now. You gasped a little when he touched your eyelashes.» 

«I don’t deserve your eyes or your worry Frisk» he said and quickly teleported you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plese check out our tumblr for more details and to ask questions
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/beautytalee
> 
> Hope you enjoy my work and the work of the ones that helped me


	15. Disqust

Your head dizzy from the teleportation felt the snow falling. Your eyes that once saw the view outside of the sentry station were staring outside the house you have left behind this morning. It seemed silent and you waited to see if the Monster Kid had done anything inappropriate or bad with it. But everything seemed quiet and the snow made the scenery eerie. Yet some shadows danced inside the room. Probably those of the kid. You sighed and Sans slowly let you touch the ground.

«I am sorry if I startled you before.» Sans said while the light from his magic got dimmer.

«Don’t worry. It is okay Sansy.» you said and slowly relaxed

«….I would like to speak to you before we go inside» he said.

«Sure. Go ahead.»

«….You know I am hungry for some french fries or maybe some burger.» he said while he looked at you

You laughed a while. He wanted to take you to Grillby’s for sure. You didn’t mind. After all it was time for lunch and thanks to all your adventures your stomach seemed to be up for some french fries. They were so good last time. And what is more a star was shining outside the inn and the shop. You wanted to hug it again to feel its warmth. Its determination. Without a second thought your answer came out.

«Sure let’s go for a stroll beforehand.»

But also a nice walk the town would calm you both. After all this crazy things you deserved it. You covered your head so your eyes wouldn’t be showing. You glanced one more over the house and you turned to the direction of the center of the town. While you had already started Sans still struggled to catch up to your fast furry feets.

«You said the kid is inside right ?» Sans said while he also covered himself with his hood.

«Yeah. The child is probably sleeping in your room. »

«Was he beaten up ?»

«….Yeah pretty badly. He had hurt his legs and his stomach was pierced with something hot probably. Also…..»

«He had no arms. He had no arms for a long time….»

«….Why ? Why do something so bad to this poor child ? Or was he born like this ?»

«No he wasn’t born like this. He was made like this.»

«By whom and why ?» your voice cracked a little by the fear and disgust that formed inside you.

«You remember what I wanted from you the first time we met.» he said lowering his voice

«….You wanted to kill me.»

«Not exactly. I wanted your eyes. Until I realized you were human.»

«Oh….oh yeah. You wanted them because you said beauty down here is bad.»

«Exactly. Beauty is deceiving, vicious and definitely bad. But….it is something that resonates deep inside us. The human us that died a long time ago that want to recreate that human side. That beautiful side.»

«….and ?»

«Monster kid was the first and only kid to be born while we are sealed underground. He was born with high hopes. With the hopes not only of his parents but all the monster kind. ….With the hopes he would be born human.» he said and let his head fall on his shoulders as snow fell on his skull

«.....Could he...? you turned yourself to face him

«Probably no..... Two of the last made monsters were told to breed between them, even though, love never sprung between. The woman eventually was pregnant with a child. Many came often to her house and fed her human food and treated her like human. Everyone was inpatient for the birth of the child while thinking this newborn will be the one to free us all. I couldn’t lie and say that I wasn’t too.» he said still looking at the sealing of the cave while the ends of a grin were showing from his skull

«You were too…?»

«Yes. Although, I was just a teen back then. Probably your age. I visited her with my brother while she was one month away from giving birth. I remember her belly was swollen and she was covered with gold and fine clothes. Over her belly she had put some jewellery and herbs probably to help the child inside her. However the room smelled of smoke and she was being helped by many fatigue servants. She is a reptile looking monster herself as well as her husband that was absent for the most time. She was….a real monster. Still caught up at her past glory as human.»

«She sounds horrible. But I couldn’t know any better. Unfortunately …..I had to grow up without any mother. To care for myself and my father everyday. To care for his lovers as well….Even though, I grew up alone I definitely I am better off without someone like her….»

Sans lowered his head. His eyes hollow pierced through you. You shivred a little. Oh no. You had let memories came out. Bad memories. This is bad. He moved slowly and his feet deep in the snow reached you. His arms took you inside a big hug. You let yourself sink in. You felt snow falling on you. You felt eyes falling on you. You were just outside of the library and few monsters had taken an interest in this sight. You two hugging. It must be rare in this place. Hugging. This gesture that made you feel so relaxed

«It is okay beautiful. You have us now.»

«Yeah….»you said. and quickly nudged yourself out of his hug. «But don’t let my past ruin your mood. You were in the middle of your story after all.»

He sighed a little.

«Okay. But if you want to talk about anything I will be here. Waiting to catch your tears. You will always be important over anything.»

«Sure. But please don’t let me stop you. Continue.» you insisted

You didn’t want to let the past flow out. You didn’t want tears to flow out. You wanted to be strong. You shouldn’t show vulnerability. What would they think ? What Sans would think ? Just let the story flow while yours waits on the sidelines.

«Okay….»let me see where I left of. he said and turned to face the road you were taking.« Oh yeah !» he said and took your pawlike hand into his skeletal palm.

You were surprised a bit. It was something that he had tried the first time you had met. You had refused the first time. But now you let your hand calm inside his. He started moving with you by his side.

«Well after I visited I was left with hope as well as the rest of the underground. We waited for a month. I remember Papyrus was super hyped about this day. But then….»

You stopped as soon as he stopped moving. He seemed to be remembering something.

«We were waiting for something impossible. The day came that the child came into this sickening light of this cave. His first cry twisted my gut. He was born a monster. A mix of his parents. Fragile monster. He was almost dead when he was born. When I saw him the next day his mother was crying at the end of the room while he was left to cry at his cradle. Jewelry and the fine clothes that were bought for him were reselled in order to satisfy his mother’s greed. »

He turned to look at you.

«He failed his purpose. So now everyone was against him. He wasn’t even given a name, thus everyone calls him Monster Kid. His mother beat him every time she got an excuse. During his first birthday she tried to drown him. Fortunately he was saved by one of his caretakers. Later the next years he had the unfortunate luck to face his father. More cruel he ripped his arms apart. They were the only thing he got from his father genes. His father took it back. »

During the whole time of this story your heart ached. You felt sickened by mere words. You hated everything you were hearing. Such a fortune to a young child. He didn’t deserve it. He was treated below an animal. You wanted to end this story with a happy ending.

«I can guess what you are thinking. That this is awful. And it is true. »Sans said as he distributed the train of your thoughts while he continued to walk.

«Yeah….Can’t you do something?» you pleaded with your voice

«Even if I wanted I can’t. The king was disappointed and said that the child will be cared only by his parents and killed all those that spoke about him. His mother was now only spoken with bad words. So everyone was reluctant to help. Disgusted. The kid has escaped from her house many times before only to be returned to it…..I don’t want to help someone like him...» he said while his voice faded to the snow.

You stopped. You saw that you were standing outside the restaurant. The smell of the grill hit your nostrils. Snow covered everything. You wondered if it could cover the ugly thoughts of this kingdom. You wanted to stop it. Stop it.

«Stop it ! and violently shook your hand awy from his.«It is not his fault that he was born this way. It is not his fault. Why do you have to make things so much harder for him. Why do you have to be such monsters ?!» you shouted to Sans

You saw that mere folks were looking at you. You saw that Sans was looking at you. His face showed something that reflected yours. Disgust.

You walked past him and entered the restaurant alone. You didn’t want to hear his words again. His awful words.

You sat at the bar this time. It was hotter there. You let the hood fall down. You slightly lifted your eyelids and dimly saw the light of Grillby’s fire. You let out a deep sigh and saw that his fire danced to it.

«Ah….You are the monster that Sans had brought the other day...no ?» he said while he cleaned a glass that still smelled alcohol.

«Yes I am. Sans is right outside the door if you want to speak to him.» you said and rested your head in your hand.

«Oh….dear. I want to speak to you. »

You lifted your head to your surprise. You turned back to see if Sans had entered the restaurant. But he was still outside talking to some monsters. Probably trying to calm them after all the fuss you caused. As you faced the fire monster he was staring through his glasses.

«Glad to see your golden eyes again kind monster.»he said calmly

You gasped and closed shut. Oh no. Will it be okay ?

«Don’t worry. I don’t have any hostile thoughts towards you. I am truly glad to see you again. So please make yourself at home.» he said and let the glass at the desk of the bar.

«….What do you want?» you said as you slowly opened your eyes

«To be yourself.»

«What ?»

«Be yourself. Walk proudly with your eyes open and your soul free. Don’t let them close your eyes. And please bring back the old Sans. The one that truly smiled with jokes he heard. And maybe persuade him to finally pay his tab.» he said jokingly

«I….I don’t understand.» you said confused

What was the meaning of all this ? You didn’t know what was going on. Your soul ached from disgust and your mind was still in agony from the shouts you wanted to tell. But now inside this place it was so warm. Like Toriel’s magic. You felt happiness. Happiness and disgust. You were in disarray.

«I know. But don’t you worry. You will come to understand. Now here you go. You came for food....no?» he said and offered you a bag that smelled of the burger that you had tasted the last time.« And this for Sans. and brought out a ketchup bottle. Say that I putted on his tab. Now go.»

«….Thank you.» you said while you let yourself out as you took the bag

«Nothing.» Grillby said as he waved you goodbye

Sans was still talking with the monsters. His back was facing you unable to see your movements. You heard a few words that escaped his mouth.

«….No, she was just confused...No she didn’t actually mean it...Yes I will give her the punishment she deserves…»

Yeah...What else did you expect. Excuses for you. Not even able to make your own excuses. You didn’t want to hear him no more. As this….as everything that happened here where normal….right….You also turned his back to him and moved to the star that was shining few meters away from you. You let the bag fall beside you as you kneeled beside it. Your eyes were dazed by his light.

«Please calm me.» you said as you hugged it

Thoughts numbed inside you. You felt safe.The voice spoke of determination once again. Determination made you feel safe. Safe from all this disgust. Numb from this disgust . The warmth reached your soul. The warmth seemed to calm you. Seemed to make you numb to everything that previously disgusted you. You didn’t want to let go. You didn’t want to hear what was going on. You didn’t want to longer feel. Yet before you could fully satisfy your hunger for this light someone forcefully pulled you from the star.

«Human ?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wnted to tell M.K stroty before it was too late
> 
>  
> 
> Happy 2018 guys. See ya next year!!!!!


	16. Frustration

Monsters were staring at you while you were hanging in mid air. Your eyes were falling on top of everyone. Your ears hugged every whisper they heard. Your mind was still fuzzy by this warmth that was denied to you. Sans was amidst them. His eyesockets were blank as your eyes fell on him. The others seemed to have stop to talk about the words you have previously spoken. Now they talked about how you shone while you touched the star. How that was unthinkable. How things are all showing to this. Your words, the star. Alls showed to you being human….

«Please…..stop…..»you said and let your voice cover those of the crowd.

«Human….»the person that held you up said

The monster’s hot breath hit against your head. He grasped your hoodie and your ears. He pulled them behind while you shouted in pain. Your pain was unbearable. Your shouts came out until you were out of breath. Your eyes had teared up from all this pain. You heard the laughter that this sight was causing to the monsters.You were in pain and they were laughing.

«Sans….»you said through your gasps.

He didn’t react until some other monster pushed him with their elbow.

«Mister Judge, here is your new victim….»please offer your judgement.

Sans pupils returned to normal as soon as this words reached him. A sly gin formed to his skull. Your nerves were on the edge this day. The light of this cave was making it clear that soon it will be time for the sun to set down. You looked at the sealing while your mouth was open making a silent scream. Sans made his way to you. He looked at you while you were hanging there.

«Greater dog please ease our prisoner.»

The monster from behind you let you fall down.It must be one of the dogs you have met before. It had forgotten of your kindness to fulfill its duty during his patrol. Catch any human. Your heart was beating so fast until you gasped loudly for air.Your legs were hurt once again at your knees but not as before. But enough to pain you enough to make others laugh at you. Laugh at you like they did when you were on the surface.

He reached at you and came from behind you. You still had your face staring at the ceiling of the cave.

«I told you it wasn’t a good idea to be close to me.» he whispered to you as he grasped your head and lowered it to face the monsters

«Look at her deceiving eyes. I didn’t know that human’s deceptions. I will firstly report them to my brother, Papyrus, Head of the Royal Guard and then they will face their punishment.» he said as he happily said to the monsters

As they cheered on Sans let you to the “gentle” care of the guard dog.The dog took you by your long ears again and dragged you behind the path that Sans was following. You walked past the crowd that laughed and hit you as you were dragged by the dog. Your ears were bleeding by the nails of the guard dog and your back was bruised by the rocks that were hidden under the snow. You were shouting for it to stop. For help. For someone to end it. For someone to stop this from happening again. Yet you were still tortured all the way to the house of the brothers.

There Sans teleported away. You were on your back still in pain by the dog’s nails. Your own blood was falling on your face. And soon enough they were painted red with your own blood. But also painted y the picture of the two brothers and a small one. The one standing behind was seemingly happy with his eyes hollow. Sans eyes yet seemed to be regretful. However Papyrus' figure was casting his shadow on you. On his side was a small monster. The Monster Kid was trembling beside him. He was also bleeding badly . More from before. He was pierced again and his wounds now dripping with blood. Red again. Your eyes were covered with red and this whole body too. Papyrus was grasping the kid from his neck while he was gasping for air. His left eye was bruised and tears were running down his cheeks. He pushed him to fall to your side.

«You know when Sans pulled me from my patrol I didn’t believe him. Then I saw the kid and all the misfortune that you have caused us. I had to believe it. Poor kid though. He got the punishment he deserved for asking help from a human and escaping from his own house.» Papyrus said with voice that made you fear him like you have never before.

The kid trembled behind you and rushed to run away

«He said he didn’t know you were human. That your kindness was deceiving. Your eyes were deceiving.» Papyrus said as he got closer to you.

«..D-Don’t h-hurt him» you said as your raspy voice betrayed you

«I won’t. He paid his price.Now you…..filthy human must also face your punishment. he said and firmy got hold of your face.

«Papyrus you promised you will be kind.

«Sans….I am doing my job. he said and nodded to the guard to let you go.« As you should too.» and scratched deeply the skin over your heart.

That made your soul come forward. Beating red soul. Beating in a mad rhythm was covered by a hologram in pain.

«Human brace yourself.» he said as he badly forced you to stand on your legs while he took you by your face.« I want a fair fight so Sans please heal this human from their injuries.»

Sans quickly teleported to your behind. Touched your back and ears. His magic flew inside you again. You felt at peace for a moment while your wounds were healed. Eventually you were back to normal. Food was shoved into your mouth and you were forced to eat

«I didn't want this. I didn’t want this I swear. I promise I will try…..I didn’t want this» Sans murmured the whole time.

«Sans quickly.» Papyrus exclaimed.

At this moment Sans let you go. And quickly retrieved behind Papyrus shadow

«A fair fight.I offer you something you sly humans are unfamiliar with. I suggest you to cherish it.» he said and bones appeared at his sides.

You were still trembling. You were in a dead end. Behind you a giant dog. In front of you an angry skeleton. With no help at sight. Sans….your promises. They truly meant nothing,huh? You had to fight on your own. You had to prove yourself . You had to be kind and strong at the same time. While you were thinking Papyrus unleashed an attack at you. Fortunately you were quick to notice yet slow to move away from it. You were hit by two blue bones. They weren’t hurtful to your soul. Yet your soul….its colour changed to a deep blue. It felt….heavier. Heavier with pain from the morals you had broken. From the faith and expectations you had failed.

«You brought a stranger to my own home….»he said and a couple of pointy femurs appeared above his skull.

His cape was dancing to the wind. Covering his brother’s figure and other times letting his regretful eyes show. You felt the heavy panting of the dog behind while you took a few steps back in hope you will avoid his attacks. Yet the femurs still rushed forward in aim of your soul. Hopefully you were agile enough to avoid some of them.

«You deceived me…..You lied to me and Sans.»

That wasn’t true. Sans knew all along. You were so egoistic to only care for the food and roof you were offered without taking into consideration the emotions of Papyrus.

«I am sorry» you said

«Save your sorrys pitiful human. I despise you. »he said as bones tried to pierce your heart from below while you were still trying to avoid them «You are nothing but a filthy human….I was foolish to help you. Undyne was right. The world isn’t as innocent. Now I know. I won’t be oblivious any more. I will be victorious.»

Another attack.

«The world is bad. But there are good people. You are one of them» you said

«You are a liar. I won’t hear to your words anymore.»

Another attack

«I am sorry»

«You should be. But that doesn’t mean I will forgive you.»

Another attack

«I am sorry»

«You stopped me from my patrol.»

Another attack

«I am sorry»

«You took my food. You took my hospitality.»

Another attack.

«I am sorry»

«You took my kindness and trust.»

Another attack

«I am sorry»

«I thought we were having fun»

Another attack

«I am sorry.»

«I believed you were just like me. You saw the good in this world»

Another attack

«I am sorry.»

«But I was wrong. You were the evil in this world»

Another attack

«I am sorry.»

«You are just like everyone else. A monster.»

Another attack

«I am sorry »

«Die»

Another attack

«I am sorry»

«Just die.»

His attack never came.

«Just die». Papyrus voice silently came.

You saw that he was on the verge of tears. You saw him still ready for an attack. His eyes both shining with an eerie blue magic. Ready to kill the red heart that was beating in front of them. You were trying to catch your breath. Bones had pierced your heart leaving open wounds to your real body. Red. Determination. What have these brought to you ? Pain and agony. What have these brought to others ? Pain and agony. You simply wanted to make everything okay.

«I am sorry» you said and moved towards him

He saw you moved and his attack formed

«Just die»

«I am sorry.» and your heart was about to break into pieces from the attacks and sorrow.

«Please….I can’t do it….Just die will you ?…».he said and his eyes shone brightly.

«I am sorry! » you said hugging him tightly.

«Human…..?»

«I am sorry Papyrus. I know I'm bad. But please forgive me. I will leave. I will leave you alone. I will die for you. I will do it. But please forgive me my protector. Please be kind. Please show mercy….Please be the you I know.»

«Why….Why did you do this ? »he said as tears covered his cheekbones

How things escalated so quickly. You wanted to make things better. But you couldn't turn back the time. You must face your consequences. Taking advantage of them and making such a rackus. You ought to fix it now. You ought to try.

«Why did you have to be human ?» he said as he pressed his hand over his mouth

Sobs echoed in harmony with the snow.

«I will try to help you. I will help all of you. I know my time is overdue. A long time ago. I will die for you. If you want you can take my soul now but please if you do take it for the barrier.»

His sobs got lighter.

«Why are you so good ?» he said as he backed away a little. «Why Frisk ?» he said violently. «I am something that I wished not to be . A…..monster…..and you…..you are a human. Already friends with another as it seems. Already suffered. I may have helped you but you…..why do you see only good…..why are you so good…..? You may not know it but you have helped me…..smile …...laugh…..be myself…..and yet I am here to kill you only to hear your sorries when I should be the one asking for forgiveness. Why…..I am doing this ?» he asked as his magic intensified.

«Papyrus…».you said and got closer.

«Frisk….I shouldn’t be like this. I shouldn’t be a killer. Yet I shouldn’t be either naive. he said as tears rolled down his face. But please now forgive me….»

This time your couldn’t even catch a glimpse of the attack while the red that your eyes were seeing turned completely black. He did eventually kill you. He succeeded his purpose. You smiled blissfully while you saw the blackness in front of you. It was beautiful. Stay determined and the black disappear in the shining yellow of the star. Stay determined you said as you were reborn.


End file.
